Life goes on
by princessesmom
Summary: Number four in my series that follows the married life of Jordan and Woody along with some of the other characters.
1. Masking the heartache

**A/N: HERE IT IS, NUMBER 4 IN MY W/J SAGA. THIS ONE WILL COVER THE EARLY YEARS OF FAMILY LIFE. I'M NOT SURE HOW LONG IT WILL BE BUT IT WILL SPAN A FEW YEARS AND BE CONTINUED IN YET ANOTHER STORY. ALL THE CHARACTERS, REAL AND MADE UP, WILL BE FEATURED AND, OF COURSE, THE CROSSING JORDAN CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

**LIFE GOES ON**

**CHAPTER 1: MASKING THE HEARTACHE**

"Millie's finally down for her nap, I had to read two books and sing a song before she would even lay down.", Woody chuckled, wheeling into the living room from the nursery. "Hey Jordan, let me do that." Jordan looked up from her hunched over stance. "I'm fine Woody.", she responded cheerfully. "You really shouldn't be bending like that, doctor said to take it easy.", he bit his lip cautiously.

Jordan stood straight up. "Woody, when she said take it easy, she meant no running, no sit ups, and no lifting anything heavier than Millie. I think I can handle picking up a few toys." Woody sighed. "I know, but I can do this, why don't you go rest. Maybe lay down, you know, while Millie's sleeping.", he offered.

"I've been laying down for two days now, I just can't do it anymore.", she growled a little, then turned and put her hand on Woody's cheek. "I'm fine, really. I feel stronger and the bleeding's almost stopped." Woody looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Jordan, please.", he said as she turned to pick up the pile in front of her.

Jordan angrily turned and tossed the toys into the toy box. "For Gods sake Woody, will you stop treating me like I'm helpless. I had a miscarriage, okay? It's over, I'm fine now.", she yelled, storming out of the living room and into the bedroom.

Woody sat for a moment, running his hands through his hair. He was worried about his wife, granted, it had only been two days since she lost the baby; but the last week had been so hard for both of them and he hadn't seen her cry once, not one single tear.

He cried that day at the office, when Dr. Logan told them there was no heart beat, that the fetus was not viable. Then he cried the next day when he had to call their family and friends, giving them the terrible news. And he cried two days ago, holding her hand as Dr. Logan finished the d and c procedure.

Woody leaned over and picked up Millie's pink teddy bear and held it to his chest. He smiled, it smelled just like her, a mixture of baby lotion and applesauce. He turned toward the bedroom, they needed to talk. But he knew she wouldn't, she was closing off, just like she did when he tried to talk about his shooting.

It had been almost three years, and she always changed the subject when he spoke of it. He wanted so bad to be there for her, to help her through this. But, he knew she didn't want that kind of help, so instead, he headed back to the living room and finished cleaning up the toys.

Colleen and Jordan were in the kitchen of Max's house, preparing the food for tomorrows party. The babies were turning one, Colin on Monday and Millie on Friday. Max was in the backyard, mowing the lawn, while Woody and Cal were in charge of the kids.

"You're almost faster than me, little Buddy.", Woody said, looking down at his nephew. Colin looked up and smiled. "Your not that slow Woods.", Cal ecouraged, walking next to his brother and supporting Colin with two fingers as he walked in front of his father.

"C'mon Calvin, it takes me like ten minutes just to walk from my bedroom to my livingroom.", Woody chuckled, but Cal didn't find the joke funny. Cal's head drooped and he watched the effort it took his brother to take just one step. Having to use his entire upper body to move his heavy, fully-braced legs foward.

Woody felt Calvin watching him and tried to lighten the mood as they sat on the couch. "I swear, the day after Millie took her first steps, she was running.", he huffed, out of breath from his effort. He was so proud of his little girl; Millie took her first steps at ten and half months, a few weeks after the group returned from Las Vegas, on Woody's birthday to be exact. Colin was a little farther behind, he hadn't taken any steps on his own yet, which was probably due to being born a month premature.

"No kidding, look at her go.", Cal commented, watching Millie squeal as she chased after Max's dog Bailey. "She gets that from Jordan, always running.", Woody laughed. Cal turned serious, "Speaking of Jordan, how is she doing?", he whispered, nodding toward the kitchen. Woody shrugged and was about to answer when Millie let out a cry.

Millie had got hold of Bailey's tail, but not wanting to be caught, Bailey jerked forward, bringing Millie down onto her knees. "C'mere princess, let Daddy see.", he said, putting his hands out to his daughter. Knowing Woody couldn't just get up, Cal rushed over and picked up his niece.

Woody was one of Bailey's favorite people, so she came over and apologetically placed her head on his lap."I know it was an accident, but you have to be careful with the babies.", he said, patting her head. She licked his hand and layed down next to him.

Cal handed Millie over to Woody. He looked her over and kissed both knees, "There, all better.", he exclaimed and she immediately stopped crying. He then took her pacifier out of his pocket and handed it to her, she smiled and stuffed it into her mouth. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes as he rubbed her soft brown hair.

Woody looked back at the kitchen, hoping Millie's cries didn't alarm Jordan. He looked back at Cal, "I don't know how she is, I mean, she says she's fine and physically she is, but she won't talk about it.", Woody said sadly. "Maybe she just needs a little more time.", Cal comforted with a hand on Woody's shoulder. Woody nodded, kissing the top of his sleeping daughters head.

It was Sunday, everybody was gathered at Max's for the birthday party. It was a mad house, with the addition of Colleen's family and friends, but everyone seemed to be having fun, especially the babies. They loved being passed around, kissed and cuddled.

Colleen and Jordan had so much fun planning the party that they even dressed the babies alike; Millie in a pink and white gingham dress with a big cupcake with a number one andone big candle, embroidered on the front. Colin wore matching blue and white over-alls with the same design on them.

Jordan waded through the sea of tissue and wrapping paper, finally making her way to the kitchen. She stopped just shy of the doorway when she heard Lily and Dolly whispering and giggling from inside.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?", she asked cheerfully, walking into the room. "Jordan? We didn't know you were there.", Lily exclaimed, jumping a little from surprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.", Jordan chuckled and turned to open the refrigerator.

"No, you didn't scare us, we were just...um, talking.", Lily stuttered. "So what's the big secret?", Jordan asked, pulling the cake from the refrigerator. "Secret, what do you mean...secret?", Dolly asked, looking cautiously over at Lily. "Well you guys were hiding in the kitchen and whispering, so I just assumed it was something secretive.", Jordan smiled.

Lily began sputtering excuses, causing Jordan to become more curious. "C'mon guys, you can trust me.", Jordan stated."Please, this cake is getting heavy." Lily looked down at the floor. "I found out last week, that I'm pregnant.", Lily said, and shrugged, almost apologetically, when she saw the shocked look on Jordan's face.

"Lily, you're my best friend, why didn't you tell me sooner.", Jordan asked. "With everthing you've been going through...I guess I didn't want to upset you.", Lily confided. "How could I be upset? This is wonderful news, I'm so happy for you.", Jordan exclaimed happily. "I'd hug you, but then I'd probably drop the cake." Lily smiled, through her tears. "Let's go sing Happy Birthday.", Jordan added, walking into the packed diningroom.

Woody was taking video and Jordan was snapping pictures of the icing covered babies. She laughed when Millie tried to feed Colin some of her pink icing, missing his mouth and shoving it into his nose. From the corner of her eye she saw Lily and Matt standing in the doorway. She watched as he protectively wrapped his arms around her waist and they smiled at each other.

Her mind drifted to last week, when Woody wrapped his arms around her and kissed the little belly that was starting to form. She remembered falling asleep to the sound of him softly talking to their 'baby'. "Jo, hey Jordan?", Woody called, grabbing her hand and pilling her from her thoughts. Jordan looked down at him and he amusingly nodded at Colin, who had stuck his entire face into his cake. Jordan laughed, but it soon died as a twinge of jealously hit her, and she wondered to herself, _what did I do wrong_?


	2. The baby game

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM. SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATES, I'VE BEEN BUSY AT HOME AND LAZY WHEN IT COMES TO MY STORY (SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER). I'M AGAIN TAKING SOME PERSONAL EXPERIENCES AND ADDING THEM TO THE STORY. HERE'S THE FIRST JUMP IN TIME, IT'S BEEN ABOUT FIVE MONTHS SINCE THE BIRTHDAY PARTY. CJ IS NOT MINE BUT THIS STORY IS. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 2: THE BABY GAME**

The last few months had been pleasant for Woody and Jordan. It was now the end of summer, the little ones were growing big….and so was Lily. Jordan was genuinely happy for her friend, she loved talking with Lily about the wonders of motherhood, giving her advice and helping her pick out all those fun baby things.

The loss of the baby was hard on Jordan, but she was beginning to feel like she was moving past it. She had a wonderful, supportive husband, a great job and terrific family and friends, and the most beautiful little girl in the world. Plus, she had just received word from Dr. Logan, they would be able to try for another baby. Jordan had developed an infection not long after the miscarriage that took some time to clear up, so she had to wait a little longer than usual.

At first, she was unsure she even wanted to try again, but Woody had his heart set on giving Millie a little brother or sister. "It wont replace the one we lost, but I'd like Millie to have a sibling. I don't want her to have to grow up an only child", he said one afternoon, flashing those resistible eyes at Jordan. "And it'll be fun trying", he added with a laugh.

She knew how close Woody and Cal were as children and how, even closer, they became, recently. She also knew what it felt like to grow up an only child, and she too, did not want that for her daughter.

The gang was all headed to Max's for their annual Labor day barbeque. As usual, the ladies were in the kitchen fixing the side dishes and desserts, while the guys manned the grill outside. Millie and Colin ran from the wading pool with cups of water, trying to get anyone in their path, wet.

"Ahh, this heat is torture", Lily groaned, fanning herself with a handful of napkins. "I'm going to kill Matt." Jordan and Colleen laughed. "If you want to kill him now, just wait 'til you're in labor", Colleen stated from first hand experience.

"It's just.…everything's swollen and sore, I don't know how I'm going to make it three more months", she sighed. "You've got it much harder than we did, we both had spring babies. Being pregnant during the winter isn't so bad", Jordan said. "And this being the hottest summer on record, probably doesn't help either", Jordan added with a smirk. "Thanks a lot Jordan", Lily whined as she waddled outside.

The group was just about to sit and eat, when Dolly and Nigel walked in. "Sorry were late Mates, we had two very important phone calls to make", Nigel apologized.

"No problem, Nige, we just sat down ourselves", Jordan replied. The was always something cryptic about the way Nigel spoke, like he was trying to play a guessing game with you, he was a big fan of secrets. Then Jordan looked at Dolly, she hadn't seen her cousin-in-law over a week, and something about her, was very different.

Nigel and Dolly took their seats and kept their heads down, trying to hide the goofy grins plastered on their faces.

"Geeze Dol, that's a lot of food…even for a Hoyt", Cal chuckled, nodding to Dolly's plate. She looked at Nigel and smiled, "Well actually Calvin, Dolly needs more nourishment now, she's eating for t…"

There were cheers all around the table, followed by hugs and questions. "I wanted to wait until I was passed the crucial twelve weeks", Dolly started to explain. Jordan knew exactly what that was like; she told everyone she was pregnant the minute she found out, only to loose her baby, two days shy of twelve weeks.

"I was worried I wouldn't be able to hide it much longer", she said rubbing the belly that had formed, hidden under her baggy shirt.

"No offense Dol, but with a belly like that, I'd say you were having twins", Calvin laughed. "Actually Cal, we are having twins. They're perfectly healthy and due until March, but my doctor says they could be early", she beamed.

"Hey, you could have them on my birthday", Woody joked. Jordan watched as the group congratulated the happy couple. It was only two years ago, on Labor day, in fact, that Jordan found out she was having Millie. Jordan smiled as a familiar sense of desire came over her. Dr. Logan had given the okay, this was the 'ideal' week to try, and if all went well, she'd be the next one to have a baby.


	3. Tis the season

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, BUT SUMMER IS HERE AND THE KIDS ARE ITCHING TO DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT EVERY DAY. I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY, IT'S TAKING A LITTLE LONGER TO WRITE BECAUSE THERE ARE SO MANY CHARACTERS TO INCLUDE. I KNOW I'M LEAVING SOME OUT, BUT I REALLY WANT THIS STORY TO REVOLVE MAINLY AROUND WOODY AND JORDAN. PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR COMMENTS OR SUGGESTIONS, (THANKS NETTIE)! THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME, BUT I WISH THE DID.**

**CHAPTER 3: 'TIS THE SEASON**

At first, just the idea of making another baby, was so exciting for Jordan. But as the weeks were turning into months, she began to worry. At her age, she was going to turn forty in a few months, just becoming pregnant may be more difficult. Even though they became pregnant with Millie so quickly and fairly easily, the doctor's were still unsure if Woody's injury would affect their chances of conceiving again, so Jordan's doctor and Woody's doctor decided to send him for some tests.

It was Christmas eve, the holidays had descended upon the group yet again, as they gathered by Garret's for their annual party . This would be the first Christmas for the groups newest member; Matthew Harold Seely Jr. He was just about a month old now, Lily had given birth to MJ, which stood for Matthew Jr., in a swimming pool set up in the middle of the Seely's living room, surrounded by their closest family and friends. While the girls and Matt stayed to support Lily, Mr. Seely took the guys back to his house to watch a football game.

Jordan was holding baby MJ while Lily and Matt opened all of his Christmas gifts, with the help of Millie and Colin, of course. While Colin was busy playing with all of the 'boy' toys, Millie was completely enamored by this tiny little thing on her mommy's lap. "Be be dol", Millie would squeal, every time she touched the baby. Woody smiled as he watched his wife and daughter play with MJ, he hadn't seen Jordan this happy in a long time.

"Hey does 'Uncle Woody' get a chance?", he asked, holding out his hands. Jordan laughed and passed him the baby. "Be be down", a jealous Millie exclaimed, when she noticed _her _daddy was now holding the little bundle.

"You're a natural, Hoyt", Matt chuckled. "I'm still afraid to hold him.…I think he might break". All the seasoned parents in the room laughed. "They're pretty sturdy", Cal replied, swinging Colin by his ankles. Lily gasped when an upside down Colin squealed as his father swung him faster.

Jordan and Colleen laughed harder. "Yeah, they are pretty sturdy alright, you wouldn't believe how many times Colin falls or collides with something because he running and not watching where he's going", Colleen giggled.

"And Millie is forever getting her hands caught in things; the VCR, cabinets, drawers, the mail slot…even Woody's chair", Jordan added. "Hey that was an accident. She was behind me, I didn't see her", a guilty feeling Woody, defended.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "I know it was an accident…I was just pointing out to Lily, that you can never be too careful.…they're always going to be curious.…." Jordan stated. "…And mischievous…", Colleen added.

Cal stood over Woody's shoulder and tickled MJ's belly. "Yeah, so don't go sneakin' up behind 'Uncle Woody', he jokingly advised the baby. Woody smirked and playfully hit his brother in the stomach.

After dinner the three moms rested on the couch while the dads put together the toys. Lily chuckled and nodded over to Garret, who had fallen asleep with baby MJ in his arms. "Should I wake him?", Lily asked her shook her head. "He needs the practice, Abby's due in about six months", she replied. Jordan grinned, "Can you believe it, Garret a grandpa?" They all started to laugh.

"All these babys, it's like a bumper crop", Lily exclaimed. "Me, Emmy's due any day now, Dolly...hey how's she doing?", Lily asked Jordan. "She feels fine, but the doctor put her on bed rest because she started contracting again", Jordan answered. "They want to get the babies as close to term as possible."

Jordan noticed Colleen became very quiet. "You okay Col?", Jordan asked, conceredly. Colleen nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I was just wondering...did the test results come back yet?", she cautiously asked her sister-in-law.

Jordan shook her head. "Sometime this week", she replied hopefully. Jordan thought for a moment. "I just hope whatever's wrong, can be fixed", she sighed heavily. "Woody's been a nervous wreck...he just wants Millie to have a little brother or sister...he'd be devistated if he...", Jordan couldn't finish her sentence, she couldn't think about what if's, not today.

Jordan waited anxiously for the phone call from the doctors office, they had said the results would be in after Christmas and that was only two days ago. She picked up the phone to call Dr. Logan's office herself, when it started ringing in her hand. Jordan froze, it took her a few seconds to remember what to do.

"Hello? Yes this is she. Fine, how are you?", _enough with the small talk, already, _Jordan thought. "Yes...oh, really?", Jordan's stomach dropped. "Yes...we'll do that...thank you. Goodbye.", Jordan looked up in disbelief as the phone slipped from her hand.


	4. Realizations

**A/N: HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HAVE TO WARN YOU NOW, IT WILL END IN A CLIFFHANGER…AND IT WILL BE A BIGGIE. THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY…PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW. CROSSONG JORDAN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 4: REALIZATIONS**

Work had been slow, which was a good thing, there were always lower incidents of violent crime around the holidays. Woody was leaving a little earlier than usual, being stuck in the station house all winter was wearing his nerves thin, so whenever the opportunity arrived, he took it.

Woody came into the kitchen to find Jordan cleaning off the countertops while Millie played with the refrigerator magnets. "And how are my two favorite girls today?", he greeted happily. Millie looked up and squealed, "Daddy!", jumping up and into Woody's open arms. Jordan didn't bother to look up, she just kept to her scrubbing. "Hey Princess", he said snuggling Millie close.

He came closer and tugged at Jordan's arm. "Do you have a kiss for Daddy too?", he grinned. She gave a small smile and wordlessly bent down to peck him on the cheek. "Well that wasn't much of a kiss Mommy", he joked, his smile fading when he saw the morose look on Jordan's face. Woody instantly became concerned. "What's wrong Jo?", he asked.

Jordan took a deep breath. "The doctors office called today, your test results are in", she started to say. Judging from her expression, Woody was certain the news was bad. Felling guilty for their problems, he began to apologize. "Jordan, I'm sorry…..we got lucky with Millie, I guess", he said, hugging his little girl tighter. "We should have done this sooner, before I put you through all of this", he added, referring to the miscarriage. "I just never wanted to admit I could be defective…"

"You're not", Jordan blurted. "What?", Woody asked. She looked over at him with wide eyes. "You're not _defective_", she emphasized, rolling her eyes. "You're fine.…perfectly capable of fathering another child…". a huge grin started to spread across Woody's face. "Woohoo", he yelped, spinning Millie around. " 'gain Daddy, 'gain", Millie cheered, bouncing on Woody's lap.

Woody laughed. "By this time next year, you'll be playing with a little brother or sis.…Jordan what's wrong?", Woody asked when he saw his wife's head bow down. She shook her head. "They said you were fine.…it seems as though, I'm the defective one", she revealed, her hand still circling around the same spot she'd been cleaning for about five minutes now. Woody placed his hand on hers, stopping the movement.

She threw the rag down and walked away, sitting down at the far end of the table. Woody came over, Millie still tucked contently on his lap. "What did they say?", he asked worriedly. "It's what they didn't say….they want me to come in for some tests. The nurse said there were some abnormal hormone levels in my blood work, but that's all she would say", Jordan explained. "I have an appointment with Melissa in three weeks, when she gets back from her vacation".

"What does that mean, abnormal?", Woody asked. Jordan shrugged. "It could mean a number of things, but if I don't know what levels are abnormal, I cant guess what's wrong…..I mean, I'm a doctor…why couldn't she just tell me what…", Jordan rambled. "Jordan, you're a patient first…a doctor second", he reminded her. Jordan nodded sadly. "It's probably nothing…lets not worry until we know more", he said comfortingly, putting his arm around her shoulder and squeezing her tight. Jordan smiled and laid her head into his chest, she felt safe and loved.…but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was very, very wrong.

Jordan couldn't concentrate, the last few days were difficult. She was tired and irritable, and her problems were starting to get in the way with her responsibilities at work and at home.

"Stop squirming Mil", Woody chuckled, trying toget the clean diaper fastened. "Jordan we're late", he called from the nursery. Jordan walked in wearing a silver beaded cocktail dress and matching heels. "Wow, you look...stunning", Woody gasped.

Jordan stood provocatively, in the doorway. "New year, new me", she replied, trying to keep up her strong facade. "I just need to put my shirt and tie on...that is, ifcI can get this wiggle worm into her pajamas", he laughed as Millie tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Emily Grace, stay still, so Daddy can dress you", Jordan snapped. Woody gave Jordan a surprised look, Millie burried her head into her daddy's chest, in shame. He finished dressing the baby then turned to glance at his wife. She shot him a hollow look and walked out.

"It's about damn time you two got here, I was about to report you both missing", Cal joked as he answered the door. The New Year's eve party at Calvin and Colleen's place was in full force by the time Woody and Jordan got there; after first dropping Millie off at Max's for the night.

Jordan was sipping her champange and mingling with the other guests,when Colleen and her visibly pregnant sister, Bridget came out of the kitchen. Jordan came up and hugged them both. "Okay Bridget, what is it this time?", Jordan asked, patting Bridget's belly. "It's a girl", she shrieked with delight. "After three boys, I thought for sure, I'd be having another".

"Isn't it exciting", Bridget exclaimed, looking at her sister and putting her hand on Colleen's stomach. "Maybe we'll both have girls". Jordan's smile completely disappeared from her face, her stomach dropped and she felt flushed. "You're pregnant too?", she asked loudly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

The guests turned toward the commotion. "With everything you've been going through", Colleen said shakily. "Woody told us about the test results...we didn't want to upset you...". Jordan turned to Woody. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me?", she yelled. Woody shifted uncomfortably. "Jordan, maybe we should talk about this at home", he offered quietly.

"No Woody", she spat, turning to the crowd. "So what else are you guys keeping from me...Bug, Sydney?...Nigel, how about you?", she asked angrily. Garret took her by the arm and ecsorted her into the front hall. "What the hell is wrong with you?", he asked sternly. "Nothing I'm fine", she answered, shrugging his hand off. "You've been side-tracked, moody and now this...I'm worried about you, Jordan", Garret added.

Woody entered cautiously. "Jordan, I think we should go", he said disappointedly. Garret nodded in agreement, "Woody's right, go home and relax...I think you need some time to yourself, maybe take a few days off of work...". Jordan stared daggars into him. "You're right Gar, I do need some time off...I quit", she yelled, grabbing her purse and coat and running out the front door.

Woody opened the front door, the apartment felt cold and empty. "Jordan", he called out, even though he knew she wasn't home; her parking spot was empty. Garret and Woody had driven around town looking for Jordan's car, after she had stormed out of Cal's house.Woody had even called Max, checking forher as he checked up on Millie...Jordan wasn't there.

The house was dark except for the light above the kitchen sink...and the light in their bedroom. Woody pushed forward, stopping at the bedroom door. He took in the sight before him; clothes strewn onto the bed and floor. He manuvered around the mess to the bed, he immediately picked up the phone.

"Dad, it's me...yes,I mean no, I'm not just calling to check on Millie again. It's Jordan...she's gone", Woody took in a deep breath and continued, a sense of dread growing inside him. "Yes I'm sure...she left a note. She packed a bag and took the cash we had tucked away...and Dad...she took her gun".


	5. Three men and a baby

**A/N: WOW GUYS, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT EMOTIONAL. SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFIE…JORDAN'S BEHAVIOR WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS…BUT IT MAY NOT END THE WAY YOU HOPE (JUST TRYING TO KEEP YOU ALL ON YOU'RE THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS). I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF CROSSING JORDAN. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE!**

**CHAPTER 5: THREE MEN AND A BABY**

Woody sat at the table, fingering the corner of Jordan's letter. Dread and concern began to burn inside him, he punched an angry fist against the wood. It was time like this when he wished he could just get up and run …run so hard, his chest would hurt…run so fast his, legs would burn.…run so far, he'd forget.…forget what was happening. But he couldn't, he was forced to sit here and wait, while his wife was out there somewhere, possibly in great danger.

When the doorbell and his knocking didn't seem to be working, Max fished for his key to the apartment. "Woody?", Max called out into the darkened room. Carefully walking through the living room, Max made his way to the kitchen.

Woody looked up from the table, Max could see the anguish in his face. "I can put her down for you", Max offered, referring to the half sleeping Millie in his arms. Woody reached up and touched her fuzzy pajama covered foot. "I'd appreciate that, Dad. Thanks", Woody whispered.

Max came back into the kitchen, he rummaged through the cabinets and sat down next to Woody. He placed a small glass of whiskey in front of Woody and sat one down in front of himself. "Always a bartender, huh?", he asked lightly.

Without looking up, Woody pushed the piece of paper toward Max, the expression on his face, unchanged. "Read it", Woody asked, his voice breaking. Max gave him a questioning look, Woody nodded.

"_Woody,_

_I cant do this anymore…I cant pretend nothing's wrong with me. I need some time , time to sort out how I feel, what I want. I don't know where I'm going, or when I'll be back. This is just so hard. Please don't try to find me, I need to do this alone. I know you'll be okay and you'll take good care of Millie. _

_I love you both, _

_Jordan"_

"What does that mean?" Woody asked emotionally. Max removed his eyeglasses and looked at his son-in-law. "We have to find her Dad", Woody pleaded. "I can call Lois and Matt, they'll help us.…something's wrong with her.…I know it", he added, his eyes filling with tears. Before Max could reply, there was a knock at the door.

Max walked back into the kitchen, with his arm around Cal's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I would've been here sooner but Bridget's car needed a jump", Cal rambled. Woody looked up in confusion. "Max called me right after he hung up with you.…I'm so sorry Woods" , Cal whispered, taking a seat next to his brother and put a comforting hand on Woody's back.

Woody laid his head in his hands. "I need her Calvin, I need to find her", he cried. "We will Woods", Cal replied, not knowing what else to say.

Max sat back down. "I think we should wait though", he offered. "What do you mean, Dad? My wife is out there…somewhere. She's sad or depressed or something.…and she took her gun.….", Woody stated pleadingly.

"Gun?", Cal repeated. Woody nodded. "She probably just took it for protection…a woman…traveling alone. I'm sure she just needs a few days to work things out.…I know my daughter", Max said, reassuringly. Woody scrubbed at his face in frustration. "We've gotta call the police", Woody insisted.

"Not yet, give her a few days, if she's not home by Monday or Tuesday, then we'll call the police", Max offered. "What am I gonna do?", he asked desperately. "I'm scared".

Woody shook his head, but before they could answer, Millie's cries could be heard from the nursery. Max and Cal both moved to get up. "No, I'll get her", Woody insisted, backing away from the table. They watched as Woody wheeled heavily down the hall, as if pulling the weight of the world, with him.

Woody cracked the nursery door open. "Hey Princess, what's wrong?", he asked softly. He went over to the crib and pulled the safety latches in, lowering the side down. Millie was curled up in a ball. He gently scooped her up and held her to his chest.

She snuggled up close. "Mama…..mama", she gasped through her sobs. Woody kissed her head softly and ran his fingers through her silky hair. "I know Baby….I want Mommy back too".


	6. Without a trace

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW BETHELLS, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY IN UPDATES, LIFE WAS CRAZY…AS USUAL. I'VE TAKEN THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER FROM MY OTHER FAVORITE SHOW…SO JUST TO CLARIFY, I DON'T OWN WITHOUT A TRACE OR CROSSING JORDAN.**

**CHAPTER 6: WITHOUT A TRACE**

"How long has it been?", Lois Carver asked, walking into the apartment. She set her duffle bag down and went over to give her partner a hug. "Three and a half days.…since about 11pm on New Years Eve", he stated somberly, trying to coax a cranky Millie into eating her breakfast. "Did you try tracking her GPS?", Matt Seely asked, entering a few steps behind Lois.

Woody gave Matt an indignant look. "Of course, that's the first thing I did", he answered sarcastically. He looked over at Lois. "Her car was found abandoned…parked at the cemetery, in front of her mothers grave". Lois looked over at Max, who had taken over caring for Millie….he quickly looked away and took the baby into the living room.

"She hasn't called, and her cell is here in her purse", Woody stated somberly, picking at a piece of toast, sitting on a plate in front of him. "She took about fifteen hundred dollars in cash, a bag of clothes…and her gun". Lois raised her brow and walked over to Woody. She placed a comforting hand on his back and patted gently. "We need to find her Lois", he stated pleadingly. Lois nodded slowly and offered a small sympathetic smile, then walked into the living room to find Max.

"What do you think Max?", Lois asked, taking Millie from his arms and putting the toddler on her lap. "I don't know Lois?", he sighed heavily. "Jordan's complicated.…I just never expected her to do something like this", he added, thinking for a few seconds before speaking again. "I would've expected to run, years ago, when Woody rejected her after being shot. But not now…not when she has a husband who relies on her so much and a daughter who needs her mother", he confided. "I'm starting to worry Lois".

Woody watched as strangers bustled around his home, the technicians were setting up the tracking devices to the phones. He never thought this would be happening to him. "….hey Woody?", Matt called, nudging him out of his thoughts. Woody looked up. "I'm gonna go over to the airport, Santana and Framus are already looking into the bus depots and train stations", Matt said.

Woody nodded. "I'm going with you", he stated firmly, grabbing his crutches…they felt like hundred pound weights. Max walked back in just as Woody was preparing to stand. Woody's tired arms trembled as they tried to support him, Max grabbed Woody and helped him back down. "I don't think you should be going anywhere", Max said authoritatively. "I'm fine Dad. I haven't been to therapy in a few days…just a little out of shape" , Woody explained.

Max looked over at Matt. "It'll be faster if I go myself", Matt said, not meaning for it to sound as insensitive as it did. Woody ran his hand through his hair and nodded. Matt turned and walked out of the room. "You need to get some sleep Woody…and eat something", Max demanded. "She wants you to take care of yourself".

"Really, because I have no idea what _she _wants", Woody spat, angrily. He hung his head low, in shame and rubbed at his temples. Max sat down next to him and squeezed his shoulders. Woody could feel tears filling the corners of his eyes. "Daddy cowor?", Millie asked brightly holding on to Lois' hand and carrying a box of jumbo crayons in the other. Woody lifted his head and smiled. "Sure Princess, Daddy would love to color", he answered, scooping her into his lap and opening the coloring book.

------

It had been two weeks since Jordan disappeared, and there was no sign of her anywhere. Woody had to return to work, to keep his sanity and the money coming in. Lily, who was still on maternity leave, volunteered to watch Millie and stay at the house, in case Jordan called or came home.

Woody sat, dozing at his desk, the stress of the last few weeks taking a huge toll on him both physically and mentally. There had been numerous 'clues', but nothing that ever turned into a real lead...Jordan had simply vanished, without a trace.

Annie Capra walked up to the desk. "Woody?", she called softly, nudging his shoulder. "Why don't you call it a day? We can handle it here", she offered. "Any new leads?", he asked quietly, filing his reports. She shook her head. "No, but we'll call you if we hear anything", she offered. Woody nodded, his disappointment showing.

Lily met Woody at the door, as soon as she heard the jingle of his keys. "How was work today?", she asked hopefully. Woody knew she was really asking if they had any leads on Jordan's whereabouts, he shook his head. "Work was fine", he answered.

"Be-be MJ", Millie said excitedly, pointing at the baby gurgling in the swing. "Hey Princess. Did you help Auntie Lily take care of baby MJ, today?", he asked picking up his daughter. "She sure did. She was the perfect little helper. She napped for two hours and I changed her diaper about twenty minutes ago", Lily said, picking up MJ and placing him into his car seat.

"I made a batch of marinara sauce, it's simmering on the stove. All you have to do is boil a pot of water, for the pasta", Lily added, putting her coat on. "Thanks Lil, you didn't have to do that. You're more than welcome to stay.", Woody offered, hoping for some company.

Lily smiled. "I'd love to, but Matt and I are going to his parents for dinner", Lily explained. "Okay, next time then", Woody replied. "Be careful driving, the roads are getting a little slick", he added, handing Lily her diaper bag. "Thanks again Lily...for everything". Lily nodded. "Sure Woody", she said, bending down to give him a hug. "Bye Millie. See you tomorrow...be good for Daddy", Lily called out before leaving.

"It's just you and me again tonight, Kiddo", Woody chuckled, coming up behind Millie and scooping her up into his lap. "Let's go make some noodles". Millie giggled. "Doodles", she repeated. He put a pot of water on the stove then went into the bedroom to change.

Woody sat Millie on his bed. Not having the energy it took to change out of his suit pants, Woody left them on and just replaced his dress shirt with a sweatshirt. "You stay here...Daddy will be right out", he told Millie before heading for the bathroom.

When he returned, Millie was gone. "Millie?", Woody called, cautiously making his way down the hall. He looked in the nursery and in the spare bedroom, still calling her name...she didn't answer. He was about to enter the living room when something caught his eye, he turned. Millie was standing on her tip toes, next to the stove. "Millie NO!", Woody called out just as her little had grabbed hold of the boiling water pot.


	7. My kind of town

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL OF THE GREAT REVIEWS…SORRY FOR THE ANGSTY CLIFFIE(BUT IT DID GET YOUR ATTENTION, DIDN'T IT?). THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND WILL TAKE PLACE THAT SAME DAY, BUT WILL START IN THE MORNING AND FEATURE ONLY JORDAN….SORRY, BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WITH MILLIE. AS ALWAYS….THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE AND NEITHER ARE ANY OF THE LANDMARKS, BUSINESSES OR PRODUCTS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 7: MY KIND OF TOWN**

Jordan aimlessly walked down the busy sidewalk, the hubbub of the busy city streets, passing before her. She watched the crowd of people come her way, business people hurrying to work, parents getting their children off to school, tourists taking pictures to remember their trip. She admired the tall landmarks, impressive buildings and expensive shops. Everything she saw started to remind her of home.…right down to the wet slush that was seeping into her boots.

Jordan had been here for ten days now, jumping from motel to motel, trying to save as much of her dwindling cash, as she could. She ate only one meal a day and fueled herself with as much caffeine as she possibly could. She walked this same route everyday…coming closer and closer to her final destination.…but never fully reaching it.

Jordan brought her head up as she inhaled the intoxicating smell of freshly popped popcorn, she looked in the window.…Garrett's Popcorn. "Two t's", she whispered to herself, with a slight chuckle….Garret hated when people spelled his name with two t's. Jordan caught a glimpse of herself in the window…._What does Garret think of me now?_, she wondered.

She continued her journey passing a Disney store with Buzz Lightyear and Sheriff Woody in the window, she laughed out loud when she thought of Nigel and Dolly's last Halloween party. Nigel always hosted a costume party on Halloween to celebrate his favorite holiday and his birthday; last year, when the family dressed up as characters from the movie Toy Story. Woody was, of course the sheriff, while Jordan went as Little Bo Peep and Millie was dressed up like the little three-eyed alien character. Her mind began to wander and she wondered how Dolly and the twins were doing.

Jordan began to walk faster, her stomach wrenching with guilt…she tried to block out any thoughts of her husband and daughter.…she had convinced herself that they were better off without her. She came up to a park, keeping her head down to avoid the wind. "Mommy?", a little voice called out. Jordan stopped dead in her tracks and turned toward the voice.…a little pink snowsuit clad toddler was walking toward her. "Mommy…..Mommy", the girl called out, Jordan looked around, but could see no one to claim the child.

She scooped the little girl up and walked in the direction she had just come from. Just then a frantic mother started calling out "Molly….Molly, where are you?". The woman saw Jordan and her daughter and ran up to them. "Molly, thank God", she cried as she grabbed her child and held her tight. "I-I just turned for a minute…to feed the parking meter…and she was gone.…she's only two…. Thank you so much for finding her", the mother exclaimed through her sobs. Jordan smiled. "I have a little girl too, she twenty-three months. I understand", Jordan replied sadly, pictures of Millie flashing before her. Jordan suddenly felt dizzy and sad down on the nearest park bench. Her heart ached for her family, she wanted, so badly, to go back home.…but she couldn't, not until she got her answers.

Jordan stood in front of the old brick building, she looked up at the cold, uninviting doors.…not sure how she had even got here. Dread crept up on her, with each step she took, she swallowed hard and grabbed the door handle….the cold metal could be felt through her leather gloves. She stepped into the building, a blast of warm air, hitting her cheeks. Jordan looked around at the mint green walls of the small lobby. She walked up to the admittance desk and stared blankly at the woman behind the desk. "Can I help you dear", she asked politely. Jordan nodded and cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm here to see a patient", she replied looking around the room again, her answers were right behind those big wooden doors. "James Cavanaugh….I'm his sister".

**A/N2: LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO POST THE CHAPTER WHERE JAMES AND JORDAN TALK, OR IF YOU WANT HER TO COME HOME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…I HAVE BOTH OUTLINED ALREADY. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, NOW THAT THE KIDS ARE BACK IN SCHOOL.**


	8. Back to Boston

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I HAD NO INTENTION OF COMING OFF AS CRUEL IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I DID NOT OVERLOOK THE KITCHEN SCENE….REMEMBER THIS IS THE SAME DAY….JUST JORDAN'S SIDE. SO, I DECIDED TO COMBINE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS, I HOPE THAT MAKES EVERYONE HAPPY. I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE, IN ADVANCE FOR ANY INSENSITIVE DIALOGUE, I DO NOT WISH TO BE OFFENSIVE, IT'S JUST PART OF THE STORY. THERE WAS A TYPO IN THE LAST CHAPTER, I ACCIDENTLY LISTED MILLIE'S AGE AS 23 MONTHS, WHEN SHE SHOULD ACTUALLY BE 21 MONTHS…SORRY. THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, JUST THE STORYLINE. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**CHPATER 8: BACK TO BOSTON**

Jordan walked slowly to room 157, she stood hesitantly in the doorway, waiting for a response from her brother. James glared at her intently, then looked back down at what he was drawing. "You're the last person on earth I ever expected to see", he stated in a detached tone. He looked up at her, "What brings you here, Sis"?

Jordan stepped in cautiously and paced a small corner of the room. "I needed to see you", she replied nervously. "Sit", he ordered, kicking out the chair that was next to him, from underneath the desk. Jordan stopped pacing, and looked at him. "I'm not gonna bite you", he chuckled dryly. Jordan sat next to James, he continued to draw intently. "Heard you were missing".

Jordan gave him a confused look. "Dad keeps me in the loop", he answered, nodding to the wall behind them. Jordan got up and walked over to the wall, it was filled with papers and photographs. There were dozens of articles on Woody's shooting and recovery, pictures of them and sketches drawn by James; the largest one of Millie, was centered in the middle of the wall. Seeing all of this made Jordan miss home even more.

"Why are you really here Jordan?", James repeated his previous question. Jordan turned around, but didn't look at him. "I think I'm going crazy", she whispered, a single tear making its way down her cheek. "So you came to ask the certified nut job for confirmation?", he asked sarcastically. "No James…I…it's not like.…I don't know", she stuttered.

James put down his pencil and looked over at Jordan. "What makes you think you're crazy?", he asked. Jordan sighed. "I guess I've been a little depressed since…". James finished for her, "…you lost the baby". Jordan nodded slowly and continued. "But lately, I had these feeling…like the world is closing in on me. Bad thoughts, jealously, anger, I cant sleep, I cant concentrate…c'mon James, I threw a fit at my brother-in-laws New Years party, packed a bag of clothes, took fifteen hundred dollars and my gun and have been aimlessly wandering around the city of Chicago for almost two weeks now. I haven't even called to check up on my daughter.…if that's not crazy I don't know what is", she explained.

James shook his head and stood up. "So you think just because Mom went nuts after she had a miscarriage.…you're automatically nuts too?", he laughed slightly. "Newsflash Sis, Mom was crazy long before that happened. That's why Max sent me away.…to protect me from her…just like he's protecting me now", James added, a glimmer of life emitting from his eyes. Jordan nodded as a warm feeling came over her, she was glad James was able to forgive her father and understand why he did what he did.

" What you did doesn't make you crazy Jordan….just stupid.", James replied with a chuckle. "You need to talk to someone Jordan, sort out your problems. Go back to Boston….back to your family". Jordan smiled through her tears. "I think your right, it's time to go home", she replied. "What are big brothers for?", he asked quietly, a flicker of compassion comming through. Jordan awkwardly hugged her brother, after a few seconds, James returned the embrace. "I love ya, Sis", he whispered as she walked toward the door. Jordan turned and looked at her brother, his back was to her. "I love you too, James", she replied softly, before leaving.

The wind blew fiercely as Jordan walked down the block, she suddenly became agitated…something was wrong, very wrong. She looked up at the clock on the building to her left, 4:43pm, it was getting dark now. She started running back the way she had come, opening the door of her motel room and packing her bag as quickly as she could. Jordan paged through the phonebook, finally finding the address she was looking for…within minutes, she was in a cab, heading north.

Max's cell phone rang at 10:16pm, startling him out of his thoughts. "Sir, I'll have to ask you to turn that off or answer it outside.…there are no cell phones allowed inside the hospital", the cheerful receptionist stated. Max nodded and walked outside. "Hello? Maureen?", Max asked when he heard his sisters voice. "Max, Jordan's here. She safe and sound…she looks like hell, but that probably because she hasn't had much sleep or enough to eat", Maureen explained. "She just fell asleep. We've tried calling you for two hours now, but I kept getting the 'out of service' message. She coming home tomorrow, with the storm, I couldn't get her a flight until morning. She'll be on flight 112, it lands in Boston at 8:30am .…Max, she keeps insisting something's wrong back home", Maureen added. Max didn't answer. "Max, is there something wrong?", she asked again. "No, everything's fine Maur", he lied, trying to keep Jordan from running again. "Tell my daughter I'll see her in the morning", Max added coolly, snapping his phone shut and walking back into the hospital, where he waited for a chance to tell Woody the news.

Jordan's flight arrived right on schedule, Max waited for her in the assigned pick-up area. "Get in", he ordered, grabbing her bag and throwing it into the trunk. "Nice to see you to Dad", she joked as he peeled away from the curb. Jordan noticed the look on his face. "Something's wrong, isn't it Dad?", she asked nervously. "Yes Jordan, something's very wrong", he replied angrily. "What happened?.….why are we going this way? Dad, answer me", she yelled as they made their way to County General. He finally answered her as he got out of the now parked car. "There's been an accident".

The elevator wasn't moving fast enough for Jordan, she tried to comprehend the story Max was telling her, but all she heard was boiling water and burns. As soon as the doors opened, she ran down the hall to the room number her father gave her. "Woody", she exclaimed, looking from him to a happy Millie, bouncing on the bed next to him. "Here are the discharge papers Mr. Hoyt, you'll need a follow up with your doctor in three days, and remember to change the bandages every morning and keep them as dry as possible", the nurse explained, handing him the papers.

"How bad is it?", Jordan whispered, noticing the gauze bandage that ran up the length of Woody's left arm, ending just past the elbow. The nurse turned around. "I'm his wife", Jordan stated. "He's got a few second degree burns on his palm and fingers where he touched the pot and the top part of his hand that was exposed, but luckily he was wearing a heavy sweatshirt, so he only has a scald to the rest of arm", she explained with a comforting smile.

Jordan blew out a sigh of relief and sat down on the bed next to Millie. She smiled and reached out for her daughter, Millie gave her mother a serious look. "Mama", she said climbing off the bed and standing next to Woody. "Daddy boo-boo", she added looking from her father's arm, back to her mother. "Yeah Honey, Daddy's got a boo-boo", Jordan repeated, soothingly. "Can we go now?", Woody asked, looking at Max, he nodded helping Woody into his coat.

Woody flinched when his left hand hit the wheel of his chair. Jordan noticed and walked up behind her husband, to help him. "I'm fine Jordan, I've got it", he snapped, as he found a more comfortable position for his hand and headed for the hall. Jordan stepped back, feeling very out of place. She zipped Millie's coat and took her daughters hand, but Millie escaped the grasp. "Daddy", she called, running up to her father. Woody stopped and waited for Millie to climb into his lap, before proceeding to the elevator. Jordan's eyes filled up with tears as she folded her arms and followed her family out.

Jordan felt very uncomfortable on the ride home, Millie had fallen asleep in her car seat, and Max and Woody were whispering back and forth in the front seat. Jordan carried Millie into the building, but as soon as she woke fully, she squirmed out of her mothers arms and demanded to walk. As soon as they entered the apartment, Jordan noticed Millie's baby swing and playpen in the living room. Millie ran over to the spot. "Bebe MJ", she said, pushing the seat of the swing in the air. Jordan chuckled a bit. "Aunt Lily took care of you, huh?". Millie smiled, digging some toys out of her toy box. A pang of guilt hit Jordan, she had missed so much in just two weeks.

She walked into the kitchen where Max and Woody were. "….you can add those to my collection…bedroom nightstand", Woody answered Max's question as to where to put his new prescriptions. Jordan started bustling around the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I can make you some…", she offered. "I'm fine Jordan", Woody whispered angrily. "Well do you want to lay down or something?", she asked, resting her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. "I said I was fine, Okay?", he snapped back. Max walked in, Jordan gave him a helpless look.

"Why don't you come home with me Jordan?", Max offered. Jordan gave him an exasperated look. "Dad, are you serious? I have to take care of my family, they need me", she replied defensively. "We've needed you for the past two weeks.…we'll manage", Woody spat angrily. "Damn it", he hissed as he tried to wheel out. "Woody? Who's gonna help you into bed, or change your bandages.…who's gonna take care of Millie?", she yelled. Woody stopped and turned. "I told you, we'll manage. I've already made arrangements", he answered bitterly. "Just go Jordan please, it's for the best right now".


	9. Father knows best

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATES, LIFE IS SO CRAZY. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE EASIER ONCE THE KIDS WERE BACK IN SCHOOL, BUT THEY HAVE SO MANY ACTIVITIES, UPDATING HAS BEEN VERY HARD. THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF JORDAN AND MAX INTERACTION….I MISS MAX SOOO MUCH! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE GREAT REVIEWS. THE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE, I'M JUST HAVING A LITTLE FUN WITH THEM. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 9: FATHER KNOWS BEST**

After much persuasion, Jordan left her home for her fathers. She walked through the door as was immediately greeted by Max's dog Bailey. "Hey girl", Jordan chuckled, trying to calm the energetic, jumping dog. "At least someone's happy to see me", she added sarcastically. Max glared at her disapprovingly.

"I hardly slept last night, I'm going to bed", Jordan stated, grabbing her bag she stomped up the stairs. "So you're not gonna talk about this?", Max asked from his place on the couch. Jordan turned around. "Talk about what? What a horrible person I am.…how I deserted my family? I feel guilty enough Dad….I don't need any more guilt from you.", she yelled.

Max turned to face her. "Then why did you leave in the first place?", he asked, sternly. She stood there frozen, about four steps up. "I don't know.…I just needed to get away…I needed some answers", she admitted. "And your _brother_ had them?", he questioned. "No, not really…but he understood", she sighed.

"What the happened, that was so terrible, you felt you had to leave your husband and daughter for over two weeks, Jordan?", Max pleaded. "There were a lot of things Dad…you wouldn't get it", Jordan replied, quietly. "Well then explain it to me", he raised his voice. "Tell me Jordan, tell me why you went all the way to Chicago to see James".

"I cant", she cried, running up the stairs. "Jordan!", Max called, running after her. "Jordan tell me". He grabbed her arm and she stopped. "I-I thought I was going crazy", she sobbed, sinking down on the steps. " I still think I might be". Max hugged her close. "Crazy, what do you mean?", he asked, concernedly. "Like mom was…after her miscarriage", Jordan admitted, her head resting on his shoulder.

Max sighed heavily. "Why didn't you come to me…ask me about that?", he questioned. Jordan shook her head. "I didn't think you'd talk to me about it…you always avoid me when I bring up mom", she explained. "But James, Jordan? He wouldn't know anything about that, he was with the Horton's", Max replied. "I know", she said, wiping her eyes. "But he knows what it's like to be sick.…like her".

"What makes you think you're sick?", Max asked seriously. "New Year's Eve, by Cal's….when Colleen me she was pregnant, I just kinda lost it. I was so angry, and then when I found out Woody knew and he didn't tell me.…I don't know….I hated everyone for being so happy when I was miserable", she revealed, somberly.

"Something snapped and the next thing I remember, I'm at mom's grave", she explained. "I had packed a bag and took our vacation money.…I had to leave…I did it for them", she said, referring to Millie and Woody. "They deserved better then what I could give them".

Max squeezed his daughter tightly. "Sweetie, you're a wonderful wife and mother.….". Jordan interrupted him. "Mom was wonderful too", she stated hastily. Max sighed. "You don't remember do you?", he asked. Jordan shook her head. "Your mother was a terribly sick woman…long before her miscarriage. She was a danger to herself...and the people around her. That's why I gave James up for adoption…it's why I put your mother in Summitview….to protect you", Max explained. "Your not dangerous".

Jordan got up and walked back down the stairs, into the living room. "I took my gun Dad", she yelled. Max followed her down. "Were you going to use it, Jordan?", he asked, his eyes widening. Jordan shook her head. "No, not like _that…_it was for protection, but…", she replied, softly.

Max faced Jordan and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I think your just a little mixed up right now, sweetie. You need to tell Woody all of this.…". Jordan turned her back to him. "He hates me right now, Dad", she cried. "He doesn't hate you Jordan, he loves you more than anything.…that's why he's so upset. If you just try to explain.…"

"He wont understand Dad, he cant…no man can", she snapped. Max placed his arm around his daughter. "Jordan, if anyone understands loss, it's Woody", he replied sincerely. Jordan looked up at Max, her eyes filled with sadness. "I just feel so empty Dad", she sobbed, uncontrollably. Max walked her over to the couch and sat holding her tightly, as she cried herself to sleep.

Woody sat next to the couch where Millie was laying. "Mo' choo-choo Daddy", she giggled as he ran the toy train across her tummy. Woody smiled and made silly train sounds that made Millie laugh harder. Suddenly, their laughter was silenced when the front door opened.

"Sorry, I ran out of here so fast earlier, I forgot a few things", Jordan said shyly, from the doorway. Woody looked away. "You could've called first", he stated coolly. "Yeah well, I figured you wouldn't answer it anyway", she retorted briskly. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Mama...choo-choo", Millie said excitedly, holding up the toy for Jordan to see. "That's a very nice choo-choo, Sweetie", she said as she walked into the room. Millie played contently by Woody, running her toy train across his lap. "I can give her a bath, if you want", Jordan offered, closing the gap between them. "Already done", Woody said. Jordan looked at him oddly.

"Bug gave her a bath. He came out of the bathroom, drenched", Woody chuckled a little. "I didn't have the heart to tell him those weren't pajamas", he added, nodding to the fleece sweatsuit Millie was wearing. Jordan smiled. "Oh, Bug was here?", she asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah, and Tess, she changed my bandages", he said, holding up his arm. Jordan smiled awkwardly and took a few steps forward. "Listen Woody, I'm so sorry. I've just been going through so much since the miscarriage...", she tried to explain. He looked up at her and shook his head. "So have I...that was my baby too, Jordan", he whispered, sadly.

"I know", she shook her head. "I-I just...". Woody backed away. "I cant do this right now, Jordan", he said pleadingly as he ran his hands through his hair. "Please, just get what you need and...and go back to your dads", he choked out, looking away from her. Jordan nodded and slowly walked down the hall.

Millie followed her mother, watching every move she made. Jordan turned when Millie stopped at her doorway. She looked at her mother and walked into her bedroom, Jordan followed. Millie laid her head on the seat of the glider, like she always did when she wantes to be rocked to sleep. "Mama too?", she asked sweetly. "Sure", Jordan said, scooping her little girl in her arms and holding her tightly. "But first, let's put some real pajamas on you", Jordan chuckled, through her tears.

**A/N2: JUST A FRIENDLY NOTE, PLEASE NO WOODY BASHING. I KNOW HE SEEMS REALLY COLD RIGHT NOW, BUT THAT'S AN IMPORTANT PART TO THIS STORY. SO PLEASE BE KIND!**


	10. One step at a time

**A/N: OMG, LIFE HAS BEEN SOOO BUSY, BUT I HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER, 7, THAT'S AMAZING! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ALL WOODY AND JORDAN AND MIGHT GET A LITTLE INTENSE, BUT I THINK YOU'LL LIKE THE OUTCOME. THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME BUT I DO OWN THE STORYLINE. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 10: ONE STEP AT A TIME**

I had been almost three weeks since Jordan came home from Chicago, and she was still living at Max's. The iciness of the Boston winter was slowly beginning to thaw, unfortunately, the same could not be said for Woody and Jordan. The two could barely be in the same room for more than five minutes, before Woody would politely excuse himself and exit to another part of their apartment or Max's house.

"Hey Dad, I'm home", Jordan called from the doorway. "Shh", Max hushed from the kitchen. "Emily's still sleeping", he added quietly. Jordan smiled, he was the only one in the family to call Millie by her proper name, when he felt like it, he usually just called her Punkin'.

"What'd you doing home so early?", he asked, stirring a pot of bubbling chili. "Garret needs me to work a double tomorrow, so he told me to leave early today", she explained, taking the wooden spoon out of his hand and tasting the contents. "And you did?", Max laughed sarcastically. "Yes Dad, I've been know to follow orders…occasionally", she replied. Max rolled his eyes and she swatted his arm. "Besides I wanted to spend a little more time with Mille".

"Well, you'll have a lot of time with her tonight….Woody's working late. He just called. They're overloaded with some big case, down there….he said he'd be here about seven", Max explained and Jordan listened intently. "That's probably why I'm working that double tomorrow", Jordan replied, sourly. She missed being kept in the loop, she missed Woody telling her about work…hell, she just missed Woody.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and change", she stated quietly. "Okay", Max called out. "This'll be ready in about an hour". Jordan nodded and turned toward the living room. She crossed the living room to the stairs, passing her wedding picture on the way. This was her favorite picture, it was a candid shot, not rigid like all the forced posed ones. It was in the garden of St.Inez, right after the ceremony, Woody was exhausted, so they sat on a bench and waited for the photographer to set up. Nigel had just finished telling them a joke, Jordan, for the life of her, could not remember the joke, but she remembered it was very dirty. Just as Nigel walked away, they both looked at one another and started laughing….that's when the photographer snapped the shot.

Jordan traced the edges of the frame with her finger. She swallowed the lump in her throat and ran up the stairs, hoping the running water of the shower would drown out her sobs.

"Cak-er", Millie stated proudly, as she picked up the salty square from the tray of her highchair. "Very good…. cracker", Jordan repeated, annunciating the word. "What's that?", Max's asked, pointing to her bowl. "Papa…chi-wee", she squealed, dipping her cracker in the bowl. "That's right.…Papa's famous chili", Max chuckled.

"Dad? Wow, it smells great in here", Woody called as he entered the house. "Work was crazy, I snuck out a little early because I have to be at the morgue at 6am. I missed my little princess….", he continued talking, coming to a dead stop when he saw Jordan sitting at the kitchen table. "I-I thought you were working 'til nine", Woody blurted, looking away from her.

"Yeah I'm working a double tomorrow, so…", she replied uncomfortably. "Probably the same case….", he responded quickly. "The Harris-Thompson murders?", Jordan asked, interrupting him. Woody nodded. "Chief wants me to work with Dr. Macy….um, Santana and Capra are on the case too.…", he added, swiftly. "Don't worry, there wont be any conflict…", Jordan stated coolly.

"Here Woody, let me get you some nice warm chili", Max offered, breaking the uncomfortable air. "Thanks Dad", Woody said quietly, pulling up, across from Jordan, next to Millie. "How's my sweet baby girl?", Woody asked, kissing her cheek. Millie squealed with delight and held her chili covered hands out to Woody. "Up-ee Daddy", she called. "Up-eee.

Jordan got up from her seat. "I'll clean you off, then you could go by Daddy", she smiled, getting a few sheets of paper towels to clean off her daughters hands. Max handed Woody the bowl. "Okay kids, I'm headed for the Pogue", Max exclaimed, putting on his jacket. "What?", Jordan asked loudly. Giving Max the same look Woody was giving him. "It's the beginning of the month…inventory", he replied, giving Millie a kiss on the head. "I'll be back around midnight Jordan…'night Woody".

Jordan gave Woody a small smile, he looked down into his bowl. "Up-ee Daddy", Millie called again, trying to climb into Woody's lap. Woody backed away just as Jordan picked up the baby. "Let Daddy eat first, then he'll hold you", Jordan said to a squirming Millie. "It's fine Jordan", Woody stated, holding his arms out for Millie. With a huff, Jordan handed her over and walked over to the sink.

Jordan tried to make conversation with Woody while she washed the dishes, but they were completely one sided, his only responses were uh-huh, yeah and no. "So everything alright with your hand? It's healed nicely", she said as cheerfully as she could. "Yeah", Woody, replied, between bites. Jordan was becoming increasingly annoyed by her husbands demeanor.

"For God's sake Woody, when are you gonna stop acting like this?", she yelled, throwing the dish towel into the sink. "When you stop acting like nothing ever happened", he snapped back. Millie looked up between her mother and father. Jordan scooped Millie off of Woody's lap and brought her into the den, which Max had converted into a playroom/bedroom.

"What the hell are you talking about Woody?", she yelled as she walked back into the kitchen. "What Jordan?", he asked snidely. "You come back after two weeks and just pick up right where you left off", he added, his voice raising. "You deserted _us_ Jordan and now _you're_ acting like the victim?", he shouted.

"I never deserted you Woody…I needed some time away.…you knew I'd come back", she stated defensively. "Did I? You took fifteen hundred dollars and never bothered to call or write", Woody yelled. "You took your gun Jo", he whispered, painfully…turning away from her. "Woody I….", she started to say, but he pushed away from her.

Jordan followed him into the living room. "So that's it? I make one mistake and you turn your back on me", she screamed. Woody turned quickly and looked up at her, his face covered in shock. "That's all this is to you .…a little mistake?", he asked incredulously. "When you did this…did you ever once stop to think about anyone but yourself?", he added, his voice breaking a bit.

"Of course Woody. I thought about you and Millie….", Jordan tried to explain. "Really? Because this didn't just affect me and Millie", he interrupted, anger bubbling to the surface. "Everyone's lives were turned upside down by this…our family, our friends, people at the morgue and the station….everybody. I missed work, Bug, Sidney and Nigel were pulling doubles, Lily was taking care of MJ and Millie during the day, Colleen and your Dad, helped me at night….if you haven't noticed, I'm not the most capable Dad", he snipped, stating the obvious.

Jordan paced angrily. "So what do you want me to do Woody…beg, plead?", she screamed. Woody shook his head in disbelief. "I've apologized a hundred times.…what else can I do to prove to you how truly sorry I am?", she screamed even louder, until she noticed a frightened Millie standing in the doorway.

Millie ran into Woody's arms. "I don't want to fight anymore Jordan….we cant do this to her", Woody, stated emotionally. "Then what Woody?", she asked, kneeling down beside him. "I need to come home, I want to be a family again", she pleaded, rubbing Millie's back. "I love you Woody".

Woody swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "You have to talk to me Jordan, tell me what's bothering you…always", he stated, the tears now evident in his eyes. "And there has to be rules…you have to promise to never, ever leave us again". Jordan nodded quickly, her tears, running down her cheeks. "And we need to work through our problems, not run from them…we need to see Dr. Stiles…as a couple".

"Okay", she agreed, kissing his forehead. "So I can some home then?", she asked cautiously as she stood up. Woody nodded slightly. "We'll talk more tomorrow, at the morgue", he answered hesitantly. "Maybe this weekend?", he offered, responding to her request. Jordan nodded.

"It's late, I should really get Millie home", he added quietly. "Sure", she smiled, kissing Millie on the cheek. "Goodnight Sweetpea, Mommy loves you", she whispered into Millie's ear as she put her coat on. Jordan walked Woody and Millie to the door. Woody locked eyes with Jordan before heading outside. "I love you too, Jordan", he whispered into the night.


	11. My funny Valentine

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY AND A LITTLE LACKING IN INSPIRATION. THIS STORY WILL BE MOVING A LITTLE FASTER AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO, ONCE WE GET PAST THE FALLOUT FROM JORDAN'S LITTLE ROAD TRIP. I DO NOT OWN CROSSING JORDAN, NOR WILL I EVER….(HOW SAD). HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CHAPTER 11: MY FUNNY VALENTINE**

"Wow, you two are so beautiful", Woody gasped as Jordan came into the living room, holding Millie in her arms. "Thank you", Jordan replied as she smiled at him and twirled Millie around. Woody had always loved the way Jordan looked in red and today was no exception.

"Pin-cess", Millie squealed as she grabbed two fist-fulls of her organza dress. Woody laughed and held his arms out for Millie. "That's right Mil….you're Daddy's princess", he stated, settling her on his lap. Jordan sat next to them and smoothed out the creases in Millie's dress. "It'll be wrinkled before we even get to the church", she blurted awkwardly. Woody gave her a small smile.

They had been in counseling for almost two weeks now and things were slowly coming together, they were starting to be a family again, but the distance between them as a couple was still apparent. "I can't believe it", Woody chuckled. "Bug's finally getting married". Jordan laughed. "Yeah, and on Valentine's day too…..how romantically un-Bug like is that", she added, jokingly. "Yeah, I think this was all Tess's idea, anyway", Woody conceded.

Jordan smiled and looked down at her left hand. "Valentine's day has always been so special for us", she said, bitter-sweetly as she fingered her ring. "Three years already", she added, looking over at her husband, who had just finished putting on Millie's shoes. Woody shifted, a little uncomfortably. "Yeah, happy anniversary", he said quietly, referring to the anniversary of their engagement.

Jordan scooted closer and gave Woody a kiss on the cheek. "Happy anniversary", she whispered into his ear, before getting up and walking to the closet, to get their coats. Jordan hated how strained their relationship had become and she knew it would take a while before Woody would be able to trust her again. She wanted to start over.…make a clean slate…and she was hoping, today would be the day.

The family arrived at the small, quaint church, just in time for the wedding party pictures. Bug chose, none on the than, Nigel as his best man. With Sidney, and Woody as his groomsmen. Tess's maid of honor was her younger sister and her brides maids were her cousin and Jordan, with Millie as the little flower girl.

Millie was the first to walk down, coaxed by Max, who was in the front pew, holding her pink teddy bear. She toddled down perfectly, with an excited little "Pa Pa" escaping her mouth as she reached her grandfather. Jordan and Woody were next, followed by Sidney and Tess's cousin, her sister and finally Tess herself, escorted by her step-father.

The ceremony was beautiful with Mrs. Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy, sobbing with happiness from the grooms side of the church. Dolly sat with Lily, Matt and little MJ, getting a special dispensation from her doctor to be off of her bed rest for this occasion. And Garret brought Renee Walcott, the two still trying to hide there not so secret relationship.

After the ceremony, the group headed over to the reception site where Bug and Tess changed into beautifully adorned Indian wedding garments, and another, small ceremony, took place. After dinner the couple cut the cake and headed to the dance floor for their first dance.

When the DJ called for the bridal party, Jordan raised her brow to Woody and handed him his crutches. "How about a Valentine's day dance with you wife", she offered. Woody smiled and nodded. Jordan handed Millie to Max, who gave her an approving wink. Dolly shifted in her seat, trying to get more comfortable. "Do you need a hand Sweetie?", Max asked, holing out his free arm. "Thank you Max. I have to use the bathroom…again", she chuckled, grabbing onto his arm and the table for support. Just then a sharp pain cut across her and a gush of fluid followed.

Lily ran over and grabbed Millie from Max and he lowered Dolly back down onto the chair. "Jordan", Lily called waiving her hand at the first person she recognized. "It's too soon, I still have over three weeks", Dolly protested as Jordan checked her contraction rate. "Thirty-seven weeks is perfectly normal for twins, Dolly….they'll be just fine", Jordan assured her.

"What about my parents?", Dolly cried. "Don't worry Dol, Cal's calling them now, we'll get them here", Woody promised as he sat next to her holding her hand. In the midst of all this commotion, no one had informed Nigel that his wife was in labor.

"Mother Mary", he gasped as he walked over to the table to see a pool of fluid at his wife's feet. "Wh-what do we do now?", he panicked, breathing heavily and sliding into the nearest seat. "Well _doctor, _we get her to the hospital, so she can give birth", Jordan chuckled sarcastically. "Right", Nigel nodded absently. "Hospital…we need to get her to the hospital", he repeated nervously, jumping to his feet.

"Relax Nige, we've already called an ambulance", Lily stated rubbing his shoulder. "Just breathe", Jordan reminded Dolly. "Thanks Luv", Nigel replied, slowing his breaths. Jordan and Dolly laughed. Bug and Tess were just about to cut the cake when the paramedics arrived. "Tell Bug and Tess I'm sorry", Dolly stated as they took her to the waiting ambulance.

A small group had gathered in the waiting room on the maternity ward; Lily, Garret, Jordan and Woody. Matt had taken MJ home and Max did the same with Millie and Colleen, with Colin. Calvin arrived from the airport with Uncle Charlie and Aunt Betty, not a moment too soon. As soon as Nigel saw the head of the first baby crowning, he dropped to the floor like a bag of cement.

Just minutes later, Nigel emerged, still woosey, from Dolly's room. "I have a son, and a daughter", he announced, proudly, yet weekly. "Mother and children are doing just fine". Congratulations were handed out as they all shot out questions to him. "So what are their names", Lily asked excitedly. "Why, Cupid and Valentina…what else?", Nigel answered with a smirk.

A hush fell over the group. "Oh Nigel", Lily groaned. "You didn't Nige", Jordan added, shaking her head. "Of course not. Our son is; Spencer Nigel Chester Arthur Townsend. Spencer after my father, Nigel after me, and Chester Arthur after Charlie. Our daughter is; Charlotte Elizabeth Georgina Louise Townsend. Charlotte after my grandmother, Elizabeth after Betty, and Georgina Louise after my late mother", Nigel announced. Everybody heaved a sigh of relief. "I'd better get back to Dolly", he stated, excusing himself and running back down the hall.

Lily and Garret went down to the cafeteria to get some coffee while Cal went to the lobby to make the important phone calls, leaving Jordan and Woody alone in the waiting room. Jordan nodded toward the nursery and Woody followed.

"They're so beautiful", Jordan gasped, looking through the glass at the Townsend twins. "Are you alright?", Woody asked conceredly, grabbing her hand and rubbing it gently...the first attempt at physical contact he had made toward Jordan since she returned.

She looked down at him and smiled. "I will be", she said confidently, squeezing his hand for emphasis, then looking back at the babies. Woody surprised her and pulled her onto his lap. "Yes you will...we both will", he agreed, pressing his forehead to hers.


	12. Back in the game

**A/N: I'M GOING TO JUMP AHEAD A LITTLE BECAUSE I WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY. I ALWAYS TRY TO FINISH WHAT I START, BUT TO BE HONEST, THE LACK OF REVIEWS IS A LITTLE DISCOURAGIN. I KNOW IT'S BEING READ, BUT I'M NOT SURE HOW YOU ALL FEEL ABOUT IT, SO PLEASE BE KIND, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS!!! I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF CROSSING JORDAN. ENJOY!!!**

**CHAPTER 12: BACK IN THE GAME**

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Woody asked as he and Jordan made their way down the hall to her OBGYN office. "Only if you are", she replied, emphasizing this was a joint decision. "I want to try again", she added as she grabbed the doorknob. Woody smiled and nodded, Jordan held the door open and smiled back.

Jordan and Woody had both worked very hard to get back to where they had been, before Jordan left...before they lost the baby. The couple had enlisted the aid of Howard Stiles, to help them with their relationship issues as well as the emotional ramifications of everything that had happened to them in the past year.

"I'm glad to see you two back", Dr. Melissa Logan stated with a warm smile as she walked into the exam room. They exchanged pleasantries and then got right down to business. "We want to try for another baby", Jordan blurted after Dr. Logan finished with her exam. "And you've been cleared from Dr. Stiles?", the doctor asked, raising brow. Jordan nodded, grabbing Woody's hand.

"What's the first step?", Woody asked quietly. "Well, same as before. We'll run some tests on you Woody, get some blood work done on Jordan and see where we go from there", Melissa explained, looking into Jordan's chart. "Your exam today, seemed fine, but from the looks of your last blood test Jordan, your hormone levels were a little low…if that's still the case, we'll start you on a regiment of a hormone booster. That might be all you need to get pregnant again".

Dr. Logan looked from Woody to Jordan, who were smiling at one another. "Okay, let's get this ball rolling", she said, writing something down in the chart. "Here are the tests that need to be done", she added, handing Jordan and Woody each a piece of paper. "Once these are done, you two will come back here and we will go over your options".

Melissa shook both of their hands. "Good luck...I'll be seeing you soon", she said as she left the room. Jordan felt a huge weight being lifted off of her…there was finally a light at then end of her dark tunnel.

Everyone was gathered at Max's for his annual fourth of July barbeque….which was actually just another excuse for the gang to get together and have a party. The back yard was a sea of babies; the oldest, Colin and Millie were a little over two now, little MJ was almost eight months, Garret's granddaughter, Macy Margaret was six and a half months and the twins, Spencer and Charlotte were going on five months. Poor Colleen was well into her eighth month of pregnancy, during the hottest summer in Boston history. And Tess, the lastest mom-to-be was due sometime in early January.

Jordan was on her second month of fertility treatments. The first consisted of tests and this month, the doctor would be regulating her medication. Then next month, once Jordan's hormone levels were adequate, they would actually be able to try to get pregnant.

The girls slipped into the comfortable, air conditioned living room, leaving the guys outside, in the wading pool with the toddlers. "What ever you do, don't have a summer baby", Colleen joked as she sipped her cool lemonade. "Well, if it happens next month, we'll luck out with another spring baby", Jordan replied, excitedly.

"That might be the least of your problems", Dolly grinned. "Woody said there was a higher chance of multiples", she added, with a small laugh as she tried to juggle, nursing both Spencer and Charlotte at the same time. "That's right", Jordan gasped playfully, as she bit her lip and laughed.

"But seriously, the only thing that truly matters, is having a healthy baby", Lily exclaimed, putting a comforting hand on Jordan's knee. "You're right Lily...that _is_ all that matters", Jordan smiled and turned, looking out the kitchen door at a rambunctious Millie chasing Colin with the hose.

The month of August turned out to be very busy for the entire Hoyt family. Aunt Betty and Uncle Charlie came to town for a visit, hoping they'd get to see the arrival of the newest Hoyt...and to spoil their own grandchildren, of course.

Woody and Jordan got the okay from Dr. Logan to start trying, early in the month. And try, they did. Max even kept Millie for an entire weekend, so the couple could have some uninterrupted alone time. The only thing left to do now, was wait.

Waiting, turned out to be tortue...that was, waiting for Cal and Colleen's second child to arrive. Everyone expected Colleen to go into labor early, like she did with Colin...almost six weeks early. Baby number two was being a little stubborn, making it's mother go almost ten days late.

Her labor with Colin was fast, so at the first sign of contractions, Colleen knew to call Jordan and Woody right away so they could pick Colin up. But, it wasn't fast enough. When they arrived, Colleen was in hard labor, her contractions only two minutes apart.

"Cal, call an ambulance...this baby is coming soon...very soon", Jordan stated, after she checked Colleen's progress. "Your a doctor...you can do this, right?", Cal asked Jordan. "I'm an ME, Cal", she chuckled, a little nervously. "I haven't delivered a baby since residency".

"We should have enough time, though", Jordan added, looking at the clock. "I don't think so", Colleen grunted from the bed. Jordan and Cal ran over to her. "Don't push Col, just breathe", Jordan soothed, rubbing her arm. Colleen shook her head. "This baby is coming...now!", she shrieked as another waive of pain hit her.

Jordan lifted the sheet and blew out a heavy breath. "Cal, I need some clean towels, a nasal aspirator and some string...sturdy, like a shoelace", Jordan ordered, surprisingly calm now...she always did work better under pressure.

She called out for a few more things, and Cal scrambled around the house to find them. "Calvin, is everything alright?", Woody asked, looking up from the wooden puzzle he and the kids were putting together. "The baby...", was all he could get out before another muffled moan was heard from the bedroom...followed by the healthy cry of a newborn baby.

Woody scooped the tots onto his lap and followed Cal into the bedroom. An exhausted Colleen was smiling proudly as an equally worn-out Jordan handed her a bundle wrapped in a soft green towel. "It's a girl", she beamed, teary-eyed.

Cal sat next to Collen on the bed and looked down at his new daughter. "Thank you", he whispered, lookin from his brother to his sister-in-law. The two little ones slid off of Woody's lap and climbed onto the bed, to admire their newest playmate. "Carefull", Jordan commanded. "You don't want to hurt baby...what's her name?", she asked curiously.

Colleen turned and whispered into Cal's ear, he smiled and nodded. "Her name is Cassidy...", Colleen started to say. Woody became a little choked up. "That was mom's maiden name", he replied. Cal smiled and nodded. "Cassidy Jordan Hoyt", Colleen finished, handing the baby over to her namesake. Jordan looked into those familiar blue eyes, and felt hope...hope for the future.


	13. T'was the night before Christmas

**A/N: I AM SO, SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. NO, I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY, BUT BETWEEN SICK KIDS, FLODDED BASEMENTS AND CHRISTMAS SHOPPING…MY TIME HAS BEEN VERY LIMITED. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 13: T'WAS THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS **

Jordan stepped out of her bedroom, just as Woody was exiting Millie's room. He quietly closed the door behind him and looked up at Jordan. "She was so excited, I didn't think she'd ever fall asleep", he chuckled as they made their way to the living room. "She kept talking about Santa and presents and cookies….I had to read The Night Before Christmas three times, and she talked the entire time. Finally I put on some music and she clamed down and fell asleep", he rambled. Jordan smiled at her husband, she didn't know who was more excited about Christmas…Woody or Millie.

"I hope she likes her gifts", Jordan stated, pulling the large garbage bag from the hall closet and setting it next to Woody. "Wow", he exclaimed, when he saw the size of the bag. "I know she was a good little girl this year, but this…". Jordan chuckled a little, "Yeah, I went a little overboard, but I couldn't help it. This year's been hard for her, I wanted to make it up to her somehow". Jordan felt tears well up in her eyes. "Jo, she's only two and a half…she probably wont remember what's been going on", Woody said reassuringly, taking hold of Jordan's hand. Jordan nodded and turned to place the presents under the tree.

"I hope she doesn't get too disappointed when we tell her she has to wait nine months for the one gift she's looking most forward to", Woody laughed, passing Jordan another present. "Did you check the messages?", he asked excitedly, looking over at the answering machine. "Your blood test results should be in by now. Melissa said she call as soon as she got them. Maybe she's waiting until Christmas day to surprise us…", Woody rambled. Jordan stopped what she was doing. "I'm not pregnant Woody", she blurted, interrupting Woody.

"Did she call you?", he asked quietly. Jordan shook her head. "Remember with Millie, you didn't even realize you were pregnant for weeks, maybe you…", he started to say, but was interrupted again. "I got my period, Woody", she sighed heavily, placing another present under the tree, then stood up. "Jo", he called quietly, his voice full of emotion. Jordan walked over to her husband, he affectionately pulled her onto his lap and held her tight. "Are you alright?", he asked, after a few seconds. Jordan smiled and picked her head up off his shoulder. "I'll be fine", she said assuredly.

"We could try again, next month", he offered, taking her hands in his. "That's just it Woody….I don't think I want to", she stated, standing from his lap and walking over to the couch. Woody followed, a look of confusion plastered on his face. "All the medications, the procedures….I mean, two months of trying on our own, with just medication, two months of artificial insemination and two months of in-vitro…I just can't do it anymore", Jordan explained. "It's just not fun, like it should be. Our lives have turned into one giant calendar, filled with doctors visits, ultrasounds, injections…..".

Woody sat quietly and listened while Jordan continued. "Not to mention, how it affects Millie. She's by my dad's house more than she's at home…and what about when she cries because mommy has to take it easy and stay in bed or when I can't pick her up for four days", she added tearfully. "Like I said before Jordan, Millie wont remember this", Woody assured her. "I know", she replied with a slight nod. Jordan thought for a few seconds. "What about the money Woody?", she asked rhetorically. "We're lucky our insurance picks up eighty percent of the office visits and medications…but we've paid twelve thousand dollars for each in-vitro procedure. How much longer can we do that?"

Woody knew Jordan was right, money was becoming an issue, between his medical expenses and Jordan's, things were getting a little tight. "As long as you want", he answered, wanting to give Jordan every opportunity to make the best decision. Jordan smiled lovingly at him. "I want to take a break…I want to stop", she answered certainly. "Are you sure?", Woody asked. Jordan nodded. "I'm going to be forty-one in a few months, Woody. Maybe this just isn't meant to be", she added, in a surprisingly calm tone. Woody nodded tentatively and looked at her questionably. "Don't worry Woods, I promise not to suddenly loose it and run off somewhere", she chuckled lightly. "I'm okay with this".

Woody pulled Jordan close and kissed her lips. "Besides, we have a strong, solid relationship again and a beautiful, healthy little girl. What more could we ask for?", Jordan questioned, snuggling close to Woody. "How about a nice cozy fire and some hot chocolate?", he offered, flashing her a great big smile. Jordan smiled back at him. "Okay, you start the fire and I'll make the hot chocolate", she replied, kissing Woody on the lips before walking into the kitchen. "With extra marshmallows", Woody called out to Jordan, just as she pulled the bag of marshmallows from the kitchen cabinet.

"How could I forget", Jordan chuckled to herself as she put a pot of water on the stove. She looked around the kitchen as she waited for the water to boil. Everywhere there were signs of the happy family that lived there, small specs of dried play dough that speckled the hard wood floor, photos of Millie and scribbled pictures that she drew, adorning the refrigerator. Jordan peeked in on Woody who was finishing up with the presents, she smiled as she watched him arrange the gifts around the tree….and while her heart would always long for another child, Jordan Hoyt knew that she was very, very blessed.


	14. Leavin' on a jet plane

**A/N: THERE IS REALLY NO EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY, EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT I HAVEN'T MADE TIME FOR IT. YES, LIFE HAS BEEN BUSY, BUT I'VE BECOME LAZY WHEN IT COMES TO THIS STORY AND I'M SORRY. I HOPE I STILL HAVE SOME READERS OUT THERE THAT ARE INTERESTED IN HOW THIS STORY ENDS. SO, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY. CROSSING JORDAN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**CHAPTER 14: LEAVIN' ON A JET PLANE**

They're flight was leaving at 10:30 am… and it was now 1:17pm.

"So, what did they say this time?", Dolly asked her husband as she shifted her eleven month old son from one hip to the other. "Shhh", she cooed softly as he squirmed from her grasp. Nigel held his arms out for Spencer and Dolly gratefully handed him over. "We should be boarding any minute now. The flights rescheduled for two", he answered, gently bouncing and swaying an inconsolable Spencer.

"Isn't that what they said an hour ago?", Cal asked sarcastically as he crawled on the floor, trying to pick up the goldfish crackers Colin sent flying across the waiting area, a few minutes ago. "Colin don't", he scolded as the little guy started eating them off the floor. "But Daddy, I hungy", he complained, rubbing his belly.

"Me too", Millie exclaimed, jumping off Woody's lap and joining her cousin. "Emily Grace, you do not eat off the floor", Jordan reminded her. Millie pouted and stomped over to a row of chairs, where her aunt Colleen was sitting, trying to discretely nurse her five month old daughter, Cassidy, and sat down next to her, folding her little arms across her chest.

"It is waaaay past nap time", Jordan chuckled as she lifted Spencer's twin, Charlotte over her head, hoping to make the cranky infant laugh. The rest of the parents replied with their own tired laughs. "My father better appreciate this", a frustrated Dolly stated, taking her daughter from Jordan's arms. "What were we thinking, traveling to Wisconsin, in the middle of winter, with five kids under three?", she asked rhetorically.

"Dol, it's his sixtieth birthday, we couldn't miss this", Woody reminded her as they played 'pass the baby' with Charlotte. She happily stood on Woody's lap and jumped up and down, excitedly, for a few seconds before whining and squirming to get down. Dolly sighed and held her arms out again but Woody shook his head. Instead he took Char's blanket and pacifier from Dolly and gently bounced her in his arms.

Millie immediately ran over to her father and watched as he rocked her cousin. "Daddy, can you wock me too?", she asked sweetly, with just a hint of jealously in her voice. Woody smirked and looked up at Jordan, who was biting down on her lower lip, trying hard not to laugh. "In a minute sweetie…Charly's almost asleep", he whispered, nodding to the relaxed baby in his arms.

Millie frowned and stayed planted by Woody's side until Colin took her by the hand and pulled her to the middle of the room and started chasing her around the center section of chairs. "Quiet down you two", Cal called out to the squealing toddlers. "Hey guys, no running", Jordan added, authoritatively. But, the two tots didn't listen, they just kept running and screaming.

Nigel handed a sobbing Spencer over to Dolly so he and Cal could catch the kids. But once they were detained, both Colin and Millie began to cry, waking up a sleeping Charlotte and Cassidy and causing them to join in the ruckus…just as the announcement was made to board the plane.

Each couple rushed to collected their belongings. They grabbed their strollers, car seats, repacked their diaper bags with the snacks, toys and books, strewn around the waiting area; and headed onto the plane with their unhappy children.

Once everyone was clamed down and settled, the adults buckled their seatbelts, let out huge sighs of relief and relaxed into their seats. "Mommy? I hafta go potty", Millie stated innocently, from her seat between Jordan and Woody. "Right now?", Jordan groaned, looking up at the sign that was telling them to stay seated. Millie nodded excitedly.

"Me too", Colin chirped from across the aisle. "No you don't Colin. You're not even potty trained yet", Colleen chuckled. "Yes I do", he insisted firmly. Calvin and Colleen looked over at Woody and Jordan. "Mommy. I weally, weally hafta go", Millie repeated anxiously as she squirmed in her seat. Jordan looked at Woody, who shrugged helplessly, there was nothing they could do while the plane was taking off. Jordan moaned and rested her head against the window of the plane…_this was going to be a very long flight!_

The rest of the ride went off without a hitch, and no more potty emergencies. The group landed saftely and met up with an estatic Betty, Charlie and Nana Mae at the airport. "This is the best birthday present ever", Charlie stated hugging each memeber of his exhausted family. They all piled into Charlie's conversion van and headed for the Hoyt family farm.

Once there, Nigel and Dolly were assigned to the back section of the main house, while Colleen and Calvin got the upstairs section and Jordan and Woody headed over to the guest house that was set up just for them. "Wow, it looks so different from the last time we were here", Jordan exclaimed as she looked around the familiar, yet drastically changed cabin. It was newly furnished with a room made up just for Millie and decorated in a family, 'kid friendly' fashion, instead of the old farm house, they were used to.

Millie ran around the house, looking at every detail. She picked up a new baby doll that was waiting for her on the couch and jumped off the plush cushion. "I love 'sconsin", she giggled and ran into her daddy's arms. Jordan and Woody chuckled along with her. "We love Wisconsin, too", they agreed happily.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Jordan walked over and answered it, to find Betty's mother, Nana Mae, on the other side of the door. "I've come to collect the little one", she cackled, slowing making her way inside. Millie looked cautiously at the older lady she barely knew and snuggled closer to Woody.

Woody nudged his daughter. "You remember Nana Mae, don't you?", he prodded and the little girl slowly nodded. Mae smiled and held her hand out for Millie. "Collect her?", Jordan asked questionably. Mae nodded. "Yeah. Betty, Charlie and I have decided to round up all the kiddies and take 'em out for some supper and ice cream", she revealed. Millie sat excitedly in Woody's lap at the prospect of ice cream.

"Nana, you guys really don't have to do that", Woody protested, knowing what a mad house the airport was, and that was with six younger adults, not two retirees and one senior citizen. "Nonscence, my boy", Mae chuckled, squeezing Woody's cheek. "It's what we want to do. We know what it's like having little one's and figured you can use some quality time together", she added suggestively, with a sly wink.

Woody and Jordan blushed furiously as they looked at one another. Woody turned Millie so she was facing him and asked if she'd like to go with Great-Aunt Betty, Great-Uncle Charlie and Great-Nana Mae. Millie nodded silently and slid off her daddy's lap as Jordan helped her back into her coat, hat, mittens and snow boots. "Bye Mommy, bye Daddy", she sung happily as she firmly grasped Mae's hand and headed for the door.

Millie glanced up at Mae, then over to her cane. "My Daddy has cwutches", she stated seriuosly, but with a smile on her face. Mae nodded and smiled at the little girl. "He walks weally slow too, but I don't mind", she added, taking each slow step in time with Mae. Mae turned and smiled back at Woody and Jordan and they graciuosly waived goodbye.

"So, what should we do now?", Jordan asked Woody as the room suddenly felt empty. "Frige and freezer are stocked full", he called from the kitchen area. "I guess we could unpack first", Jordan suggested, preheating the oven and taking the lasagna Betty and Mae had prepared, out of the refrigerator.

"Or, we could just relax, first", he offered, pulling her onto his lap. "Ah yes, I seem to remember an giant soaker tub in the master bathroom", Jordan whispered into Woody's ear. "Along with an extra plush king sized bed", Woody reminded her, with some soft kisses. "We've really had a lot of great memories in this place", he added, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Jordan stood suddenly and walked over to the oven and turned it off. "I guess dinner can wait", she chuckled seductively and resumed her place on Woody's lap.


	15. Proof positive

**A/N: I REALLY CAN'T APOLOGIZE ENOUGH FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY LIKE I SHOULD HAVE, SIX MONTHS IS WAY TOO LONG. I THOUGHT IN SUMMER I WOULD BE MORE ABLE TO WRITE AND UPDATE REGULARLY, BUT THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN. IT SEEMS I HAVE MUCH MORE TIME WHEN THE KIDS ARE ACTUALLY IN SCHOOL. I KNOW THERE ARE A FEW PEOPLE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY, SO I'LL GO AHEAD AND KEEP POSTING. I WAS VERY DISAPPOINTED HOW(AND WHEN) CJ ENDED AND HAVE BEEN IN A CREATIVE FUNK EVER SINCE. I'M HOPING THIS CHAPTER CURES MY AILMENT AND I'LL BE ABLE TO FINISH THIS SERIES IN A TIMELY MANNER(JUST DON'T HOLD YOUR BREATH, THE NEXT CHAPTER PROBABLY WON'T BE UP UNTIL CHRISTMAS). CROSSING JORDAN IS NOT MINE. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 15: PROOF POSITIVE**

The trip to Kewanee was exactly what the Hoyt family needed. With everything they've been through in the last year and a half, this was the one chance to finally reconnect….and Woody and Jordan definitely reconnected.

"This can't be possible", Jordan mumbled as she paced around the large bathroom. Millie looked up and her mother and smiled wide. "Lookit my bubb-oo's", she giggled, splashing in her bathwater. Jordan glanced quickly at her daughter and nodded, then turned her attention back to the stick in her hand and shook her head. "There's definitely two lines", she stated, taking a seat on the edge of the tub. "They're pink too Mommy", Millie pointed out. "Yeah baby, they're definitely pink", Jordan sighed heavily, but smiled slightly as she brushed some bubbles from Millie's cheek.

Woody opened the door to the warm apartment and sighed contently. He had just got off working a double shift, well modified double for him. His usual work day consisted of eight hours, most of which was spent in the station house and at his desk. But because his division was working hard to catch a murder suspect, Woody was on a stakeout for the last four and a half hours. He was hungry, tired and chilled to the bone.

Woody slowly and stiffly shuffled down the hallway to his inviting bedroom, briefly peeking into the kitchen and Millie's room to see where his family might be. As he got closer to his bedroom, he heard faint muffled sounds coming from the bathroom and he smiled. His soft warm bed was calling his name, so Woody propped some pillows against the headboard, gently eased himself onto the bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to get more comfortable, take off his heavy cumbersome braces, change into his nice, warm sweats and slip into his…… "Woody?", he heard Jordan call from the bathroom and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Yeah, I'm home", he answered, grudgingly when he only managed to get his shoes off. "Be right there".

Jordan peeked her head out impatiently and said, "I need to talk to you". Woody immediately became alarmed at the urgency of Jordan's tone and quickly headed to the bathroom. "Hey princess", he greeted Millle first with a kiss to the top of her sudsy head before taking a seat on the closed toilet lid to try to ease the pain in his achy back. "What's up?", he asked worriedly, looking up at Jordan. Wordlessly, she passed Woody the wand. He stared at it for a few seconds, compared to to the diagram on the box, then looked up at Jordan, "Wow, this is...".

"A mistake", she answered for him. Woody frowned in confusion. "A mistake? How can...?", he started to ask. Jordan let out a huge breath. "I can't be pregnant Woody, so there must be a mistake", she defended. "But Jo, it clearly says positive", he protested. "I know what it says", she snapped, grabbing the wand from his hand and pacing the room again. "Mommy?", Millie called out softly, sensing her mother's anxiety. Jordan smiled apologetically to the wide-eyed preschooler in the tub and Millie immediately relaxed.

"I'm sure there's a completely logical reason for this", Jordan whispered to Woody. "It could just be a excessive amount of residual hormones from the fertility treatments or maybe it's the fact that the stupid test is expired", she tried to reason as she glared at the stick again. "Yeah but Jordan, you stopped the treatments months ago", he offered, turning over the box in his hand. "And the test only expired last month".

Jordan shrugged helplessly. "I know you wouldn't take a pregnancy test just for the hell of it Jordan", Woody stated, catching his wife's hand in his to still her pacing. "I'm three days late", she answered weekly. "Then maybe you are pregnant", he replied hopefully. "I mean, do you feel any different...?".

"I don't know what I feel", Jordan, gasped painfully. Woody looked at her confused. "But this is good, this is what we wanted, right?", he asked cautiously. "Yeah, maybe before", she answered. "But Woods, I'm an almost forty-one year old mother of a soon-to-be, very active three year old, with a full time job as the newly appointed Chief Medical Examiner of the city of Boston, not to mention wife, daughter...".

"Wanna-be BPD detective", Woody teased playfully and pulled her onto his lap. Jordan rolled her eyes at her hubands joke. "What's the real problem Jo?", he prodded gently, softly kissing her cheek. Jordan shook her head dismissively, but Woody just held her tighter. "I can't go through this again", she revealed, tears building in her eyes. "You won't have to, not like last time", he assured her with a squeeze. Jordan rested her head against Woody's. "We'll make an appointment to see Dr. Logan and get all of this straightened out before we jump to any conclusions. Okay?", he asked. Jordan smiled appreciatively and kissed Woody passionately. They kissed with need and hunger until a tiny, chattering voice interrupted them, "M-mommy, D-daddy...the w-water's c-cold".

Dr. Melissa Logan requested seeing Jordan as soon as possible, squeezing her into her busy schedule the very next day. Woody insisted on going with Jordan, if only to keep his inquisitive little girl from bombarding the good doctor with all kinds of gynecological questions. "I didn't think I'd see you until May, for your anual exam", the doctor greeted as she walked into the exam room. "Looks like I'll be seeing you a few times before then". Woody and Jordan looked at one another, then back at the doctor. "Congratulations, you are definitely pregnant", she chuckled.

The couple sat stunned, starring at the doctor until Millie broke the silence. "What happened?", she asked, taking her parents reaction to mean something bad had occured. "Nothing baby, Mommy just got some good news", Woody explained, trying to keep his sxcitement in check. "What were my levels?", Jordan proceeded cautiously, the doctor in her wanting more confirmation.

Melissa could sense her patients apprehension. "Everything looks fine Jordan", she assured her. "HCG levels were normal for the dates you gave me, no signs of spotting or cramping, blood pressure's good. You're strong, healthy...". Jordan still didn't look convinced. "We'll proceed with all the precautions of a high risk pregancy because of your age...".

Dr. Logan could see that Jordan wasn't satisfied. "Jordan, you know there's nothing I can do to assure you'll carry this pregnancy to term", she explained. "But I promise I will try my best". Jordan was having trouble controlling her emotions and the tears she had been holding back for the past three days began to run down her cheeks. "Mommy, you okay?", Millie asked concernedly, slipping from Woody's lap, to Jordan's. Jordan nodded slowly and offered her little girl a weak smile.

Melissa stepped around the desk and laid a comforting hand on Jordan's shoulder. "Listen, I'll see you in two weeks for your first comprehensive prenatal visit, then we'll take an internal sonogram two weeks after that to check progression", she explained. "If you're still not comfortable or worried in any way, I see you every two weeks after that, instead of the usual four". Jordan nodded appreciatively and wiped the tears from her face.

Dr. Logan smiled and picked the files up from her desk. "So, for right now, just relax and enjoy this good news", she prescribed as she walked over to the door. "By the way", she called over her shoulder. "Looks like your in for some treats this year...the baby's due on Halloween". And with that she left the room, with the laughing family still inside.


	16. April's fool

**A/N: NO, THIS IS NOT A JOKE, I REALLY AM UPDATING. AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE HUGE GAP, LIFE(MY KIDS IN PARTICULAR) JUST SEEMS TO TAKE OVER, AND I HAVE NO TIME FOR ANYTHING ELSE. I HONESTLY HAD EVERY INTENTION OF UPDATING BEFORE THE HOLIDAYS, BUT I COULD NEVER FIND A SPARE MINUTE TO WRITE, LET ALONE, TYPE. SO, SLOWLY BUT SURELY, I'VE BEEN ADDING BITS AND PIECES TO THIS STORY WHEN I CAN, AND I JUST HAD TO GET THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER UP TODAY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND I WILL DEFINITELY TRY TO GET THE NEXT ONE UP BEFORE THE SEASONS CHANGE, AGAIN. CROSSING JORDAN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. **

**CHAPTER 16: APRIL'S FOOL**

As the initial fear and concern from the news of this pregnancy, slowly faded, Jordan finally let herself relax with the idea. Somewhat.

There was always that fear looming in the back of her mind, the memory of the cramping she had tried to avoid, the spotting that started a few days later...the hellish months afterward.

Now here she was, reclined on the examination table, being prepped for an internal sonogram, and all of that fear of two years ago, came flooding back.

"You hoping for a boy this time?", Dr. Logan quipped playfully, the question, and wink, directed toward Woody.

"I think Jordan does", he grinned and tipped his chin in his wife's direction. There was a shrug and a shy look, cast downward, "I actually wouldn't mind another girl".

Melissa's smile grew wider as she fiddled with the knobs and buttons on the sonogram machine. "Well, girls are much different from boys", she added knowingly. Woody looked at her curiously as Jordan kept her eyes focused on the still blank screen. "My oldest is a boy and let me tell you, he was trouble from the moment of conception", she teased with a chuckle. "I swear, I puked numerous times every day, from the time I was six weeks pregnant, until the day he was born". She turned serious and acknowledged her patient, "Any signs of nausea Jordan?".

There was only a crisp, silent shake of the head as a reply, even though Jordan could feel her hands getting sweaty, her throat becoming tight and her stomach flip-flop...not much different from when she woke up this morning. But, she had chalked that up to nerves.

Jordan could barely hear the bits and pieces of Woody and Melissa's light-hearted conversation over the pounding in her ears, until Melissa announced, "Okay, lets get started", and she could've sworn her heart stopped.

The screen was turned away from their view, and the volume was off for the time being. Jordan tried to relax and let her eyes fall shut, while Woody gently enveloped her small hand in his. She gave it a gentle squeeze at the telltale signs that the procedure had started. A small gasp from the doctor immediately alerted the couple and Jordan's eyes flew open. "What's wrong", Jordan begged, straining to sit up for a better view of the monitor. "Can't you find a heartbeat?", Woody asked this time, remembering all too clearly, that time not so long ago, in the same office, when they had received the devastating news that there was no longer a heartbeat, and their baby was gone.

"Yes of course", Melissa assured them. "Heartbeats are healthy and very strong".

"_Heartbeats_?", they gasped in unison. Melissa nodded as she studied the readings. "Take a deep breath Jordan, try to stop your heart from racing. Everything is fine", she advised soothingly. Jordan did what she was told and a few seconds later, Dr. Logan smiled. "Looks like mom is giving baby a run for it's money".

"So there's just one, right?", Woody asked cautiously, hoping he was understanding the doctor correctly. Melissa laughed and turned the monitor toward the couple. "Sorry, I didn't mean to mislead you Woody, yes, there's just one", she replied happily as she pointed to the pulsating blob, no bigger than here fingertip.

A collective sigh was heard as Melissa removed the probe and started to clean up. Jordan, still weak with a myriad of emotions, one being the shock at the unintentional play on Melissa's words, and turned to the task of getting re-dressed.

"Well, everything looks good, growth seems accurate...for both of you...", Dr. Logan chuckled again, as she wrote her assessment in Jordan's chart. "So we can schedule another appointment for four weeks from now, if that's okay with you Jordan?".

Jordan nodded as she slipped down from the table, and into her boots. As she rose, another wave of nausea passed over her and she swayed dizzily. She grabbed onto the edge of the trash can behind her, unnoticed, and steadied herself. "Congratulations guys, I'm so happy for you both", Melissa announced sincerely, as she gave them both small hugs, before handing Jordan a piece of computer paper.

Jordan took one look at the photo, and quickly handed it to Woody. She flung open the exam room door and blurred down the hallway, hand over her mouth, in search of the nearest restroom.

Max was helping Millie with her puzzle when they heard a car pull up in his driveway. "Mommy and Daddy are back", the preschooler squealed. She ran to the front door, swung it open, and was out on the porch, before her grandfather could get up off of the floor.

Woody was insistent on taking Jordan straight home, before going to Max's, to pick up their daughter. But she refused. So, he suggested she wait in the car for them. Again, no. Jordan stepped out of the car, and mustering any strength left, after retching twice on the way home, and may her way up to the porch.

"How was your meeting?", Max asked suspiciously, when he noticed the state his daughter was in as she. "Banking you said?".

"We had to go over some things concerning our future investments", Jordan answered evasively, then turned to her daughter. "Hey baby, were you a good girl for Papa?", she asked readying herself to lift the child, but stopping short when she remembered Melissa's subtle, but cautionary warning, and settled instead for a huge bear hug. "She was an angel, as usual", Max replied, waiting for Woody to enter, before closing the door behind him.

"Papa read me news paper and we drink coffee", Millie piped in eagerly. Jordan shot her father a disapproving look. "What?", he asked innocently. "I only read her the sports page and the comics. And do you really think I'd let her drink coffee?". Woody laughed softly and curiously peered at the bottom of the two mugs lined up on the coffee table, one with a white ring and one with a brown one. "She had milk", Max defended.

"Then we play bwocks", Millie continued, unfazed. "I maked a castle", she added proudly. Max smiled and continued, "Then we took Bailey for a walk around the block and and made lunch". The little girl took her mother by the hand and looked expectantly at her father to follow. "Your favorite Mommy", she announced. "Tuna fishes with extra rerish". Jordan turned a sickly shade of green as the smell finally registered. "C'mon Mommy try it", Millie urged, pulling her mother closer to the table. "I mix it by myself".

"Ah, Mil...", Woody called out to his daughter. "I don't think Mommy's too hungry right now", he offered, as casually as he could. "But it's wunch time", the child argued and pulled harder. One more step was all it took. Jordan swallowed the acrid taste in her mouth as she struggled to get the words out, "Mommy just has to wash her hands". The little girls eyes widened as she watched her mother abruptly turn on her heel and head straight out of the room.

Millie's eyes began to tear. "Mommy don't wike my tuna fishes", she muttered sadly, her lower lip slowly curling up into a pout. Woody moved closer to his daughter. "No honey, that's not it", he assured her. "Mommy just has a upset tummy...", there was a slight pause, "...like that time at the circus, when you ate too much cotton candy". Millie scrunched up her nose at the memory from a few weeks ago and nodded, seeming appeased with her father's explanation.

There was a skeptical look on Max's face when Woody finally glanced over at him. "Go make sure Jordan's okay, I got this", he declared, as he motioned for his son-in-law to follow in the direction his wife had just fled to. Woody gave Max an appreciative nod and turned to go. Max scooped up the little girl, "C'mon punkin', let's get you some lunch".

When Max finally came into the living room, he found Woody sitting in his plush recliner, huched over with his head in his hands. "So when is she due?", he asked, taking a seat on the couch to Woody's right and placing a mug of hot coffee on the table in front of him. Woody's head snapped up in disbelief. "Wha-I...have no idea what you're talking about", Woody tried to sound casual. Max laughed heartily, and sat back into the couch. "I think I know my daughter, Woody". Woody played innocent, "Dad really, I ...".

"Cut the crap Hoyt, you're a terrible liar", Max chuckled, cutting off Woody before he could go any farther. "How could you tell, is it that obvious?", Woody asked sheepishly. Max's grin widened, "The constant whispering, the secret 'meetings', the future investments...I was a pretty damn good detective once upon a time, ya know", he replied playfully. Woody gave Max a weak smile and nodded. "But Jordan's aversion to tuna is what cinched it for me", Max stated. Woody shot him a curious glance. "Emily couldn't be in the same room with the stuff when she was pregnant with James".

"Dad, if you don't mind, we kinda want to keep this a secret for now...Jordan doesn't want anyone to know about the baby until we're sure that things are going to be okay...", the words trailed off softly. Max nodded in agreement, "I won't even let on that I know". Woody blew out a relieved sigh, "Good, because she'd kill me it she knew I caved".

"Woody?", Jordan scolded, as she stood at the top of the stairs. "I thought we agreed...".

"Jordan, I didn't...".

"Sweetheart, I figured it out".

"I no wanna baby?"

Max jumped up to take a sobbing Millie back into the kitchen, just as Jordan stomped away, slamming the bedroom door behind her. Woody took in a deep breath, and reached for his crutches, but instead, grabbed the coffee mug in front of him first. He frowned as he swallowed the now cold liquid and moved to return the mug to the coffee table, when something caught his attention. He leaned forward and immediately noticed the date at the top of the newspaper...

April 1, 2010

"Figures".


	17. The happiest place on earth? pt1

**A/N: THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ THE LAST CHAPTER AND ESPECIALLY TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED IT. I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT. I'M QUITE PROUD THAT I WAS ABLE TO GET THIS CHAPTER UPDATED IN A MUCH TIMELIER MANNER THEN THE LAST, AND A DAY BEFORE MY DEADLINE, TOO; WHICH IS SURPRISING CONSIDERING MY SUMMER IS TURNING OUT TO BE EVEN MORE HECTIC THAN MY SCHOOL YEAR. BUT, IT MAKES THE KIDS HAPPY, SO IT'S WORTH IT. I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS ONE A TWO PARTER FOR TIME SAKE, SINCE THERE'S A LOT OF DETAIL I'D LIKE TO ADD. SO, LET'S TAKE THE HOYT FAMILY ON A LITTLE TRIP. SAME DISCLAIMER AS ALWAYS, MOST OF THEM ARE NOT MINE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, AND OF COURSE...ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 17: _THE HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH? pt.1_**

When Jordan and Woody originally had to reschedule this trip more than two years ago, neither one thought that Jordan would be pregnant, nor did they know that their sweet, gentle, perfect little girl, would turn into a grizzly three-year old, unhappy with the prospect of the impending birth of her sibling. Then there was the small little detail that the only time they would both be able to get time off of work for this trip, would be smack in the middle of August.

"Mil? Wake up, we're almost there", Woody gave his daughter's shoulder a gentle shake to nudge her awake. She slowly lifted her head from where it lay on her fathers lap, crawled up to sit fully, and rubbed her tired eyes. "You've got to get back into your seat and buckle up", he told her, just as he moved to lift her. "But I wanna sit in your lap", she protested, snuggling back into her father's chest.

"You can't honey, it's not safe for you to be on my lap when the plane lands", he explained gently, as he tried to pry her from his shirt. "But I wannnnnaaaa", she whined incessantly. "I know sweetie...but you just can't", Woody reiterated, and placed her into her seat, only to have her climb right back into his lap before he could get the seat belt fastened. "Mil", the tone was now firm, but still soft. Woody looked helplessly over at Jordan, "I don't know what's wrong with her, she didn't do this on take-off".

Without picking it up from the backrest of her seat, Jordan slowly turned her head to the left and cracked her one eye open. "That's because she was still asleep", she answered simply, if not a bit sarcastically. She turned her head back to it's previous position, eyes closed again, and let out a heavy sigh, "Somebody just had to book us on a flight that left Boston at 6:08 am...".

Woody frowned as Jordan left her words lingering in the air. He knew he wasn't going to get much help from her, and not just because she was still grumpy from their 4:30am wake-up call, but because he knew that even the slightest movement on this already turbulent flight, could trigger the extreme nausea that Jordan had been plagued with, her whole pregnancy.

"Just think sweetie, in a few minutes we're gonna land and be in Disney World, where we'll see Mickey and Donald and Tinkerbell and Simba and...", Woody's gentle words trailed off, as he once again, tried to return his daughter to her assigned seat.

"Actually, it'll be more like a few hours", Jordan cut in, from her prone position in the window seat. "First we have to land at the airport, and wait for our baggage, then wait again, for out transportation. That'll take us to the hotel, where we have to check-in first and drop off the luggage, before we can wait for the right bus, to take us to the right, to see the right characters".

Milly looked at her mother and burst out into tears.

"You're not helping", Woody scolded Jordan, through clenched teeth. A shrill ping got Woody's immediate attention and he looked up to see the 'fasten seat belt' sigh, flicker to life. "C'mon Millie, you have to sit now", he announced. "No Daddy, I'm scared", she cried in protest and held onto her father tighter. There were looks coming from the other passengers, as Woody tried his best to calm his daughter. "Millie please, you have to!", he pleaded, tugging at the little girl holding onto him for dear life.

"Emily Grace Hoyt, that's enough", Jordan growled under her breath. "You sit down in this seat right now and buckle up". Millie cautiously looked up and her mother with teary eyes and slowly began to slide from her father's lap. "You see that sign?", she asked, pointing to it. Millie nodded tentatively. "The plane can't land until everyone has their seat belt on, just like how Mommy's car won't go until everyone is buckled. And you always wear your seat belt in the car, right?". Millie nodded again and this time, climbed her way back into the middle seat between her parents.

Woody watched as Millie sat still, and waited patiently for Jordan to snap the clasp across her tummy. He stared in wonder, with that 'how'd you do that' look on his face. Jordan returned his gaze with her own 'who's the boss' smirk of gratification, and settled back into her own seat. The satisfaction was short-lived, however. As soon as Jordan leaned her head back, the plane jerked forcefully, the movement causing Jordan's stomach to lurch and her to reach over for Millie's sick bag, since her's was already full from take off.

"Mommy's sick again Daddy", Millie yelled out as Jordan brought the bag to her mouth, just in time. And once again, the attention from the other passengers was immediately upon row 6, seats 1, 2, and 3. Woody shushed Millie, then handed Jordan a hankerchief, a bottle of water, and his own sick bag...in preparation, for one hell of a landing.

--Upon arrival in Orlando, the Hoyt's decided a nap for everyone was need in their nice, comfy hotel room. Unfortunately, that's where the ended up spending the next two and a half days.

Woody reclined on the king sized bed, propped up on a mound of pillows, with Millie lounging in the crook of his arm. "There calling for rain again today Jo", he called out to Jordan, who was in the bathroom, trying to wrangle her frizzy locks into a half-decent ponytail. Jordan stepped into the doorway and sighed, "Rain, or that constant, torrential monsoon we've gotten every day since we landed?", she asked sarcastically.

Woody smirked and shrugged. "A thirty percent chance of isolated thunder storms", he answered, ready off the television prompted. "Thirty percent?", Jordan asked. "I'll take those odds anyday", she added unquestionably. Woody looked up and his smile widened. "Really? Because that's about how much useful function I have in these puppies", he replied skeptically, lightly tapping the remote against his knee.

"Yes really", Jordan purred, seductively crawling onto the bed next to Woody...well as seductively as she could, without her growing belly getting in the way. She moved closer, maneuvering around Millie until she reached Woody, then stopped to kiss a trail up his neck until and to his lips. "Ewww, kisses. Yuck.", Millie shouted and scurried toward the edge of the bed, but Jordan was surprisingly quicker. "Oh Yeah", Jordan countered back, showering her daughter's face, neck and tummy with ticklish kisses.

Millie squealed with delight, until she was finally able to break free. Jordan flopped down breathless in Millie's vacated spot next to Woody and sighed, "So what now?". Woody raised his brow suggestively, which earned him a hard smack across the chest from Jordan. "Magic Kingdom and Epscot, and Animal planet and...", Millie trailed off, jumping up onto her knees, excitedly. Jordan looked expectantly over at Woody, who shrugged. "We should probably try to cram as much as we can in the three days we have left", he suggested.

Millie waited for Jordan's nod, then sprang to her feet and began jumping in the space on the bed, between her parents. "So we can go now?", she giggled. "If you stop jumping baby", Jordan called out. But Millie didn't hear her. "...and see Belle and Cinderella and Pooh and Mickey and Simba and...", she continued. Woody didn't hear which character Millie called for next, he was more concerned by the leap from the bed Jordan made, headed for the bathroom with one hand over her mouth and the other under her stomach.

"So we can go now Daddy, huh?", Millie's sparking blue eyes looked on expectantly. Woody cringed at the sounds coming from the other side of the wall, but forced a smile for his daughter. "Sure sweetie", he assured her with a kiss to her forehead, then sighed heavily as he looked over in the direction of the short hallway. "Just as soon as Mommy's done in the bathroom".


End file.
